Hope Love Joy
by mysweetkat
Summary: COMPLETED! Hope to endure trying times. Love to carry us through. Joy to unite 2 devoted hearts. Yukimura Seiichi and Ryuzaki Sakuno experienced hope, love and joy from middle school to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1 Amended

**_7/1/2012: Just amended some parts of the chapter._**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**1. The Bad News**

"I'm afraid I have bad news, minna-san." The doctor began grimly, "Your son has a debilitating neural disorder called Guillain-Barre Syndrome."

"What is this disease?" The mother cried in despair.

"Well, firstly, this serious disorder occurs when the body's defense (immune) system mistakenly attacks part of the nervous system. This leads to nerve inflammation that causes muscle weakness. That is why your son's body experienced pain and temporary paralysis which caused him to collapse during his vigorous tennis practice."

"Sensei, what can be done for my son?" The father asked anxiously.

"Sadly there's no cure for this disorder. However there is an experimental surgery performed by the United Tokyo Medical Research Institute (UTMRI) on people with this disorder but…"

"Let him have that surgery, Sensei." The father pleaded eagerly.

"Please remember that it's just an experiment. Besides, the survival rate of the surgery is 50-50. Even those who survived the surgery are still in their long recovery stage. "

"Can I still play tennis after the surgery, Sensei?" Yukimura Seiichi asked in a gentle voice with a solemn face.

"Seiichi-kun, you have to undergo painful rehabilitations after the surgery and your recovery could take months or even years."

"I can still play tennis after all the rehabilitations, can't I?" Seiichi gave the doctor a hard stare.

His stubbornness caused the doctor to sigh and say, "The chances are you can, Seiichi-kun."

"Otousan, okaasan what do you think?"

"You decide, Seiichi." Yukimura Harumi nodded at her immovable son while placing her hand over his fisted hands on his laps.

"Seiichi, your mother and I are behind you 100 percent!" Yukimura Satoru gave him an encouraging grin.

"Good! I want the surgery done as soon as possible, Sensei."

The doctor finally released them from his office after getting the parents to sign some documents and setting an appointment for them to meet the doctor in charge of the experimental surgery at UTMRI.

* * *

**2. The First Meeting**

"Wait for us here, Seiichi, while we pay the hospital bills."

"Hai, Okaasan." Seiichi sat down in one of the chairs in the busy waiting room.

Ignoring the other occupants, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Waves of despair swelled within him as his mind dwelled on his circumstances. _'Gah! Kantou Championship is just around the corner. Why must this stupid disorder show up in me? Ahh! I want to play tennis so badly.'_

He opened his eyes to gaze at the ceiling, _'How am I supposed to lead the Rikkai tennis team to win the Kantou Championship for the 16th year with me being out of commission? What am I going to tell Sanada, Yanagi and the Regulars?'_

"Ano, could I sit here?" A meek voice interrupted Seiichi's musing.

His eyes turned to rest on a young petite brunette with long hair in twin braids. Her large doe-like eyes filled her sweet face that reminded him of a fawn.

_'Kawaii!'_ The sudden thought had really surprised Seiichi. He never had any interest in girls until now.

"Ano!" A blush appeared on her cheeks making him realize he had been staring at her.

"Dozo. No one is sitting here." He gestured to the seat next to him.

"Arigatou!" The girl smiled shyly causing his heart to beat faster.

His eyes widened with joy as she carefully placed a tennis bag next to the chair. _'She plays tennis? That's great!'_

She daintily sat down next to him and his body was warmed by her close presence and fragrance of lavender. _'I want to know her more.'_

After taking a deep breath, he turned to her to ask casually, "Do you play tennis?"

Her doe eyes looked at him and his heart melted. "Hai, but I just started learning it actually."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I do. What about you? Do you play tennis?"

"Hai. Tennis is my passion. I always play with my school team."

"Which school is that?"

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku of Kanagawa."

The girl's widened eyes told him she knew the school's reputation for tennis. "Rikkai Dai Fuzoku? Wow! You must be a good player."

"Eto, I do my best for the team and the school. My love for tennis itself is more than enough for me."

"So kah. I am beginning to like tennis too. That's why I joined the Girls Tennis Club in school."

"Ano, what's your name?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself and we've been talking for some time. My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno, 1st year student of Seishun Gakuen. And you are?"

"Ryuzaki-san, I'm Yukimura Seiichi, 3rd year student of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. I'm pleased to meet you." Seiichi said happily for he knew her name now. The young teenagers were then interrupted by an elder couple.

"Who's this, Seiichi? A school friend?" Harumi asked with interest. This was the first time she had seen her tennis-loving son talking to a girl.

Seiichi introduced Sakuno to his parents while hoping to get the chance to exchange phone numbers with the girl who captured his interest.

"Why are you here, Sakuno-chan? Do you have a doctor's appointment or are you visiting someone?" Harumi inquired once everyone had found a seat.

"Iie. I'm here with my grandmother. She is having her annual check-up. It's the school policy."

"School policy?" Satoru was confused.

"Obaasan works as Math teacher in my school." Sakuno explained.

"And your parents? What do they do?" Satoru wanted to know.

Seiichi's heart ached when Sakuno's face immediately dimmed with sadness. "Otousan and okaasan died in an accident when I was six. I have been living with Obaasan ever since."

"Oh!" Harumi and Satoru looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's good that you still have your Obaasan, Ryuzaki-san." Seiichi tried to comfort her.

"Arigatou, Yukimura-senpai."

"Sakuno!" A voice called out. An elderly woman in a pink jumpsuit walked over towards them with curious eyes, "Ara, it seems you have made some new friends here, Sakuno."

While the older people introduced themselves, Seiichi took the chance to pull Sakuno aside to ask, "Ryuzaki-san, can we exchange phone numbers?"

"Eh? Nande?" Sakuno was surprised by his request.

Feeling his face reddened, he confessed, "I enjoyed taking to you and I hope we could keep in touch. Is that okay with you?"

Her eyes casted down in shyness and her cheeks turned pink as she pulled out her mobile phone. In a few seconds, their numbers were stored in each other's mobile phones.

"Ryuzaki-san, I hope we could talk more often."

"Hai. I also could ask you for tips about tennis."

Despite his galloping heart, Seiichi said calmly, "I don't mind that at all. Call me anytime."

Sweetly, Sakuno replied, "I will, Yukimura-senpai."

"We have to go now, Sakuno. The Regulars are waiting for us." Ryuzaki Sumire called her even as she was giving Seiichi concerned looks.

Seiichi looked at Sakuno curiously, "Regulars?"

Sakuno smiled, "Obaasan is the tennis coach for Seishun Gakuen tennis club."

"So kah." He was stunned for it seemed the world of tennis brought him and Sakuno together. _'That means I could see her more often in the future.'_

"It's nice to meet you. If you're in Tokyo in the future, please come and visit us." Sumire bowed to the Yukimuras who returned her bow along with the same sentiments.

"All the best to you, Seiichi-kun," Sumire clapped a hand on Seiichi's shoulder and walked away.

"See you around Yukimura-senpai." Sakuno waved at the dazed boy, bowed quickly to the Yukimuras and hurriedly followed her Obaasan.

His eyes watched intently as her figure disappeared into the distance, creating an empty ache in his chest. _'Why do I feel this way about her?'_

"I like her, Seiichi." Harumi smiled knowingly.

"Yeah?" He answered vaguely.

"She's a sweet girl." Satoru also smiled knowingly.

"Hmmm."

His mother observed him for a moment and asked gently, "Does she know about your condition, Seiichi."

The question quickly brought him down from the thoughts of Sakuno. _'Oh no! I have forgotten about my condition. Do I need to tell her? How do I tell her? How would she feel about me having this disorder?'_

"Don't worry, my dear," Satoru said, "Her Obaasan might tell her later."

Taken aback, Seiichi asked, "What do you mean, Otousan?"

"Well, we told her why we're here in this hospital when you were talking to Sakuno. Ryuzaki-san already knew about your condition, Seiichi."

* * *

**3. The Disclosure**

Sumire regarded her granddaughter carefully as Sakuno did the washing up after their evening meal.

Being a doting yet strict grandmother, she was able to observe Sakuno's tendency to daydream throughout their journey home. The gentle smile and dreamy look on her face convinced Sumire that her granddaughter had a crush on Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Tennis Club Captain.

Seeing how the young man acted around her granddaughter, she had inkling he had a crush on Sakuno too. She was surprised to find out about Yukimura Seiichi's medical condition from his parents. _'What a waste to see such a talented tennis player brought down by his own body. I hope the surgery is successful.'_

"Obaasan, are you alright?" Sakuno asked when she joined her Obaasan at the dining table for a cup of green tea.

"What do you know about Yukimura Seiichi, Sakuno?" Sumire was amused by the embarrassing look on Sakuno's face.

"Eh? Ano..," Sakuno blushed with mortification, "Yukimura-senpai loves tennis. He plays in his school tennis team. That means he's really good in tennis. He's also kind and friendly. That's all I know about him, Obaasan."

Sumire sighed and sipped her tea_. 'It's better for Sakuno to hear the truth from me. I don't think Seiichi-kun could handle her tears.'_

"Do you know that he's sick, Sakuno?"

"Eh? But he looks so healthy."

After Sumire had explained what Yukimura had and what treatment he's taking, Sakuno was in tears.

"And …we…were talking (Sob!)…about ….tennis…he must (Sob!)…be feeling ...so sad…about…not play (Sob!) … playing ….. until … (Sob!) he…. recovers…!"

Sumire waited until Sakuno had calmed down before proposing, "You could support him, Sakuno."

"Support him? How do I do that, Obaasan?"

"You could learn more about the GBS, recognize the symptoms and give him the care he needs. You could cheer him on when he's feeling down, visit him often, talk to him and even listen to him when he wants to pour out his emotions."

After thinking for a moment, Sakuno was encouraged, "I could do that. Obaasan, you've done that for me, haven't you? You've been there for me ever since I came to live with you.

"Hai, Sakuno."

Sakuno gave her grandmother a loving hug."Arigatou, Obaasan."

After some moments, she withdrew to say, "I have to go to my room now, Obaasan."

"Why?"

"I have to make an important call, Obaasan. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi! Give my regards to Seiichi-kun."

"Hai!"

…**. To Be Continued …**

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews.**_

_**iwha: I'm glad you liked this cute and sweet story. Thanks! Hope you'd enjoy the rest.**_

_**Guest 06/28/12: Thank you for your educational review. I'll keep those points in mind. However, please remember I am writing just for fun and pleasure!**_

_**Tmbookworm**__**: Your enthusiasm warms my heart. Thanks!**_

_**TO ALL AMERICAN READERS: HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE 4TH. OF JULY!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis . wikia . com for all the relevant information.

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**4. The Phone Call**

"I heard from Obaasan about your ..um…condition, Yukimura-senpai."

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-san. I should have said something. But, for some reason, I forgot my troubles when I talked to you."

"If you need a friend to listen to your troubles, Senpai, I am here for you."

"Ryuzaki-san, I appreciate your offer."

"Senpai, have you told your tennis team yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going to do that tomorrow at our morning tennis training session."

"I hope your Captain will give you some time off for your surgery and rehabilitations."

The young man chuckled, "Ano, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Hai?"

"I forgot to tell you that I am the Captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Tennis Club."

"Oh!" He could hear her surprise over the phone. "Ano, Senpai, won't your club be in difficulty if you aren't around?"

"Don't worry! I trust my Vice Captain Sanada Genichirou and my Treasurer, Yanagi Renji. They are capable leaders and tennis players. They would be able to lead the team until I return in good health."

"That's good. Ano, Senpai?"

"Nani?"

"Even though we've just met, Senpai, I have a strong feeling you will come out of this ordeal stronger than ever. So do your best, Yukimura-senpai."

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-san. What about you, Ryuzaki? What kind of tennis player are you?"

Yukimura Seiichi leaned back on the pillows on his bed with a contented smile as Sakuno described her tennis skills. Her sweet gentle voice somehow soothed his troubled mind.

'_I was worried about telling Sanada and the others. Then she called me. She knew about my condition and didn't treat me as an invalid.'_

'_I could feel my fears about the surgery, the rehabilitation, the tennis club and the tournament melting away when she lifted my spirit with those encouraging words.'_

'_No matter what happened, I want to pull through not just for myself and the team but also for her.'_

'_I'm looking forward to knowing her better.'_

* * *

**5. The Announcement**

"Bu…Buchou!" "Yukimura!" The look on the Regular's faces expressed their shock and disbelief.

His two right hand men, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji were the only ones who didn't react. They were informed earlier in the club's changing rooms before the morning practise session began.

"_**Yukimura, go and have that surgery without any worries." Yanagi assured him with a pat on his shoulder.**_

"_**We will definitely win the Kanto Regional tournament this year, Yukimura," Sanada promised with a serious face, "Just recover quickly to join us for the National Tournament."**_

"While I am away, Sanada and Yanagi will be in charge of the club. Everyone, what is our motto?"

"Losing is unacceptable!"

"Then Kanto Regional tournament championship is ours. Dismissed!"

However, no one moved. The grim expression on their faces reflected their worry and concern.

"Daijobu, minna. I will definitely be back to lead everyone toward the National championship. So, work hard on your training and winning that tournament."

Yagyū Hiroshi gave his Captain a bow and said, "You are in my prayers, Yukimura."

Niō Masaharu smirked and said, "Puri!"

Marui Bunta winked at him, "Gambatte, Yukimura."

Jackal Kuwahara shook his hand, "Yukimura, we'll visit often."

Kirihara Akaya stood before his Captain silently, trying hard not to break into tears. Seiichi took pity on him.

"Akaya-kun, when I return, I hope you are ready for another challenge match."

"Bu…Buchou?"

"You wanted to beat us, the 3 Demons of Rikkai, right?"

"Hai!" Akaya was excited.

"I'll give you that chance when I return."

"Arigatou, Buchou!"

With composure, Seiichi turned to Sanada and Yanagi, "I leave the club into your hands."

* * *

**6. The Day Before The Surgery**

"Don't disturb him, children. Come away now. It's time for your snacks."

"Hai!" "Bye, Seiichi-nisan!" "See you tomorrow." The little boys left with smiles.

"The children seemed attached to you, Yukimura-kun." The nurse said while charting Seiichi's vitals.

"I enjoy their cheerfulness."

"Well, your vital signs look good. Rest as much as you can. Remember not to eat anything after midnight. Some water is fine but only up to 2 hours before surgery."

"Hai."

The nurse left the room and Seiichi watched the clear blue sky out of his window.

'_I was low spirited yesterday but the visit from Sanada, Yanagi and the others kept me focused on my goal, that is to play with them in the National Tournament. They must be training hard right now. I wish I am there training with them.'_

"Konnichiwa, Yukimura-senpai!" A sweet voice greeted him.

He was glad to find Ryuzaki Sakuno standing at the doorway with a potted plant in her hands.

"You're finally here, Ryuzaki-san."

"Of course I'm here, Senpai. I promised to visit, didn't I?" Her charming smile lightened his moodiness.

Seiichi had been looking forward to her visit for he hasn't seen her since their first meeting at that hospital in Tokyo. He lived in Yokohama with his parents and little sister but she lived in Tokyo with her grandmother. So, they had mainly kept in touch via mobile phones, chat rooms and e-mails for the past 2 months.

He had told her about the date of the surgery and she had promised to visit. _'Here she is looking fresh and sunny. She looks pretty in that pink dress. Anyway, I shouldn't stare at her. It's rude.' _

"So what did you bring me, Ryuzaki-san?" He turned his interest toward the pot in her hands.

"I read an article about hospital patients recovering from illness and surgery more quickly when they have a view of nature. So I brought you a pot of Dracaena." Sakuno carefully placed the pot on the table next to the bed.

"They are good for air purification, right?"

"Mou, Senpai, you're the one who knows a lot about plants."

Seiichi remembered sharing with her about his passion for gardening during one of their chat sessions on the Internet.

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-san."

Seiichi watched attentively as she pulled up a chair to sit near him. He was aware of his growing attraction to her even though they have been communicating only over the phone and the Internet. There's something about Ryuzaki Sakuno that seemed to bring out a protective instinct from within especially after finding out about her clumsiness and poor sense of direction.

"Are you nervous about the surgery, Senpai?"

"I will be lying if I say No, Ryuzaki-san."

"Demo, the surgery has a fifty percent survival rate."

"You know my love for tennis, don't you?"

"Hai!"

"So it is the only way for my condition to be cured. Even now I long to play tennis."

They stayed silent for a moment in quiet contemplation.

"You will pull through the surgery, Senpai. I have confidence in God, in the surgical team and also in you."

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-san."

"When you recover and even have rehabilitation, I'll visit you often."

"I look forward to that. Ryuzaki-san?" _'It's now or never, Seiichi. It's time to make the first move.'_

"Nani, Senpai?"

"After the surgery, could you spare me some time to listen to my request?"

"What is it?"

"Not now. I'll tell you after the surgery. Will you listen to me then?"

"Hai, Senpai."

…**. To Be Continued …**

_Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Please R-n-R! I hope to receive **__**5 Reviews**__** before I post the next chapter! Also, I want to say thanks to those who had reviewed!**_

_**NeverTrustAgain17**__: I'm sure Seiichi's parents are thrilled about his interest in Sakuno just like any other parents. The pace was quite fast but when love struck, it can be pretty quick! Thanks!_

_**Mistress Hydrangea**__: Thanks for your positive review. I was truly encouraged by your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis . wikia . com for all the relevant information.

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

**xxxxxxx** Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**7. The Day of Surgery**

Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV

The girl with twin braids stood quietly among the boys wearing blue jumpsuits who were cheering on the Seigaku's Regulars. Her eyes were engrossed on the courts but her mind was elsewhere.

'_Kami-sama, please watch over Yukimura-senpai during the surgery. Please help the doctor and his team to perform the surgery with concentration!_'

"Game and match, won by Marui-Jackal of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, 6 games to 1!"

'_Please also watch over Yukimura-senpai's parents. Encourage and comfort them as they wait for Senpai to come out.'_

"Game and match, won by Nio-Yagyu of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, 6 games to 4!"

'_Please help Yukimura-senpai to stay strong during the experimental surgery. May the surgery be a great success, Kami-sama!'_

"Game and match, won by Inui Sadaharu of Seishun Gakuen, 7 games to 6!"

The wild cheers from the Seigaku team and Regulars soon disturbed Ryuzaki Sakuno's contemplation.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Did you see that?" An animated girl with two ponytails shouted into her ears, "Inui-senpai really became a data master on the court!"

"Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno winced at her friend's voice, "What..?"

"What's wrong, Sakuno?" Her friend Tomoka Osakada glared at her, "You haven't been concentrating on the games so far."

"Nothing, Tomoka-chan. I'm fine."

Her friend just gave her a sceptically look but choose not to pursue her curiosity. _'Sakuno is sure behaving strangely today. I wonder why.'_

Sakuno ignored her friend and turned her gaze back to the Singles 2 tennis match between Kirihaya Akaya and Fuji Shusuke. But her thoughts returned to the navy blue-haired boy who's undergoing an important surgery in a hospital in the city centre.

'_Yukimura-senpai, gambatte kudasai! Kami-sama, I want to be there to see him. Please help Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun to win their matches soon!"_

"Game and match, won by Fuji Shusuke of Seishun Gakuen, 6 games to 4!"

There was a short break when Sanada Genichirou requested to speak with the tennis officials and Seigaku coach. Later, Sakuno watched with longing when she saw the Rikkai Dai Regulars except for Sanada gathering their bags and leaving the stands. _'I guess they're going to the hospital to support Yukimura-senpai. I'll ask Obaasan for permission to go when the last match is over.'_

Sakuno turned back to watch the final match. Two hours 30 minutes later, the umpire finally announced, "Game and match, won by Echizen of Seishun Gakuen, 7 games to 5!"

"Yahoo!" "Seigaku is No. 1!" "We won!" "Banzai!" The Seigaku team and supporters went wild with cheers and tears. The excited Regulars surrounded their Rookie to congratulate him with happy thumps on his back and neck grips.

Sakuno smiled happily for her upperclassmen and their triumph. However a frown took over her forehead when her eyes settled on the dejected Sanada Genichirou on the other side of the court.

'_I wonder if I could go with him to the hospital. I think the surgery must be over soon. I should ask Obaasan now.'_

"Sakuno!"

"Hai, Obaasan?"

"After the awards, I'm going to the hospital to see Seiichi-kun's parents. Do you want to come along?"

"Hai!"

Yukimura Seiichi's POV

'_My senses returned little by little but I am still unconscious due to the drugs they've given to me. My body feels so drained and stiff. Ahh, I could hear some voices of the Regulars.'_

"Get well soon, Yukimura! We need you for the Nationals."

"Buchou, I'm waiting for that promised match."

"Yukimura, have a speedy recovery!"

'_I think I could hear Okaasan and Otousan too.' _

"Seiichi, just take your time to recover. I'll bring you some nourishing soup."

"Son, the surgery was a success, so rest well!"

"Yukimura-senpai, gambatte kudasai! There's another potted plant waiting for you when you wake up."

'_Sakuno-chan!'_

"Otousan, look at Seiichi."

"Nani, Okaasan?"

"He is smiling so tenderly in his sleep."

* * *

**8. The Rehabilitation**

Feeling helpless, Ryuzaki Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the muted scream from the therapy room of the hospital. A nurse exited and left the door opened.

"That's enough, Yukimura-kun," a male voice cautioned, "Your body can't take it if you keep on persisting."

"I've come too far to stop, Sensei. I'm doing it for tennis and for Rikkai Dai!" Yukimura almost shouted at the therapist, "One more time, onegai!"

Sakuno stayed where she was as the therapy continued for Yukimura-senpai.

'_Senpai truly loves tennis. It has been three weeks since Senpai had that surgery. Yet, he keeps working on his therapy like a demon. However,…'_

"You are here, Ryuzaki-san?" Sanada Genichirou stood not far from Sakuno.

Due to her visit to the hospital after the Kanto Regional Tournament, the Regulars of Rikkai Dai, got to know Sakuno as Seiichi's good friend.

"Konnichiwa, Sanada-senpai." She bowed.

He returned the bow and gestured to the therapy room, "Why don't you go in?"

"Yukimura-senpai is undergoing some heavy exercises."

Then they heard another scream from Seiichi and another admonition from the therapist, "That's enough, Yukimura-kun. Too much strain could impede the healing of your body. Go back to your room and rest."

An exasperated therapist stepped out and walked away. A few minutes later, a sweating Yukimura Seiichi came out. He wasn't surprised to see both Sakuno and Sanada because they have been his regular visitors in the Tokyo hospital.

"Otsukaresama deshita, Yukimura-senpai!" Sakuno greeted him with a wide smile.

"Otsukaresama, Yukimura!"

Seiichi smiled tiredly but he stumbled a little before he could answer. Sakuno started toward him but Sanada was quick to catch his Captain.

"You did too much today, Yukimura."

Seiichi chuckled and patted the arm supporting him, "I'm fine, Sanada."

"Iie." Seiichi and Sanada found a fuming Sakuno standing before them.

"You are very reckless, Yukimura-senpai." The boys were speechless at her outburst.

"You said you love tennis. You said you want to recover quickly to go to the National Tournament. But you are your own stumbling block."

"Ryuzaki-san?"

"You wouldn't be able to participate in the National Tournament if you keep on contradicting the therapist and interfering with the treatment."

"But…"

"The doctors and the therapists are working together to promote the healing of your body, Yukimura-senpai. Don't you know you are hurting yourself, Senpai by overdoing everything?"

"She's right, Yukimura."

"Sanada?"

"If you want to achieve optimum performance at the Nationals, it's better to follow what the doctors and therapists recommend. Doing too much in a short time could cause reverse effect on your body, Yukimura."

Finally, Seiichi nodded and said, "I understand. Arigato, Ryuzaki-san, Sanada."

A calmer Sakuno followed Sanada and Seiichi back to Seiichi's room and had a good visit with the two senpais.

"I've baked some cookies today in my Home Economics class, Senpai-tachi. Would you like to try them?"

"What cookies are they?" Yukimura asked interestedly.

"Mint chocolate chip." Sakuno proudly showed off the tin box full of cookies.

"They look delicious." Seiichi picked one followed by Sanada.

"What do you think about them, Senpai-tachi?" Sakuno asked eagerly as the boys munched on the cookies.

"Good but it's a little dry." Sanada said unemotionally causing Sakuno's face to fall. This made Seiichi scowl at him.

"They are good, Sakuno." Seiichi smiled reassuringly.

Sakuno brightened a bit, "Arigatou, Senpai."

"You'll make a good wife one day, Ryuzaki-san."

"Wi…wife?" Sakuno blushed at his teasing.

After watching the interaction between his Captain and the brunette for a while, Sanada finally concluded they were drawn to each other. He was relieved that he had wisely restrained the Regulars from taking bets about Yukimura's love life. They could end up in a lot of trouble if Yukimura had found out.

* * *

**9. The Return of Yukimura**

"Nii-san, who is she?" A 12-year old girl asked her navy blue haired brother who was looking at a photo in his mobile phone with a forlorn face.

"The girl is Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's from Seigaku in Tokyo." In the photo, a brunette with twin braids sat next to his hospital bed wearing a gentle smile. He was also smiling into the camera but his eyes were on the girl next to him.

"Umm…is she your girlfriend, nii-san?"

"No, not yet, Hana."

"Is she…?"

"Hana-chan, stop disturbing your brother."

"Demo.." The girl pouted.

"It's fine Okaasan." Seiichi patted his sister's head.

"Hana-chan, could you take the laundry to the back and hang them up, please."

"Hai, Okaasan." The girl ran out of her brother's room.

Yukimura Harumi set a cup of tea on the table in front of her son and leaned over to peek at Sakuno's photo.

"Sakuno looked well in the photo. Have you spoken to her recently, Seiichi?"

"Just once, Okaasan. There wasn't much time. I have many things to do since I came back." The day after his return to Yokohama, Yanagi came for a visit and gave him all the assignments and homework he had missed.

"You've been home 2 weeks already and you spoke to her only once?"

"Hai. Sakuno's busy too. She said she had duties for Seigaku's sports festival."

"I see. Anyway, Seiichi, I'm sure you two will have many opportunities to talk soon."

"I hope so, Okaasan." He was left alone but he missed the knowing smile on his mother's face when she left his room.

His eyes fell back on the sweet face of Sakuno. He could still remember her visiting him on his last day in the Tokyo hospital. Sanada was there too. He was going back to Yokohama that evening and wanted a photo of her. So he had asked Sanada to take a photo of her and himself. He had been looking at the photo on and off for the past 2 weeks.

'_I miss her!'_

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his mobile phone rang unexpectedly. He answered without looking at the screen.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Yukimura-senpai, konnichiwa!" Sakuno's gentle voice greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno. It's good to hear from you." He beamed with pleasure. _'I miss hearing her voice too.'_

"Umm me too, Senpai. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you, Ryuzaki-san?"

"I had a busy week, Senpai. Tomorrow's our school's sports day and we've finally prepared everything."

"That's good. I wish I could go and cheer you on."

"Arigatou but you still need to take things easy in Yokohama, Senpai." Seiichi was pleased to hear the concern in her voice. _'She cares!'_

"Have you gone back to the tennis club yet, Senpai?"

"I'll be joining my team again tomorrow, Ryuzaki-san. I think it will turn out well. So tell me, how's the Seigaku Girls Tennis Club coming along?"

Seiichi woke up with a smile the next day. He had a good chat with Sakuno about tennis, her tennis club and other things for almost an hour yesterday afternoon and it has set the mood for the rest of yesterday.

Realizing he's going to be late, Seiichi quickly got ready and went downstairs with his tennis bag. His parents and sister were already in their seats at the dining table. After a nice quick breakfast, he said his good-byes and stepped out of his house and the gates.

"Ohayo, Sanada." He greeted his friend who was waiting for him as usual.

"Welcome back, Yukimura!"

"Arigatou."

"WELCOME BACK, BUCHOU!" The tennis club members greeted him with a bow when he walked into the main courts with his jersey hanging on his back.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm glad to be back. However,…"

The Regulars who stood in a line in front stiffened up including Sanada and Yanagi.

"..we didn't win the Kanto Regional Tournament."

Sweating with nervousness, everyone bowed lowly together to say, "We are sorry, Buchou!"

He chuckled, "However I will forgive you for this one loss since I wasn't here to lead everyone."

Everyone straighten up as one to look at their Buchou with amazement. Yukimura Seiichi was known for being stern and strict when it came to training in the tennis club and winning tournaments. Losers were usually punished harshly.

He ignored their stare to clap his hands for their attention, "Minna, let's run 100 laps to warm up. Then, first years, go to Court E to practice your swings. Second years, use Court C and D to practise your skills. The Regulars will train in Court A and B with our machines."

"Hai!"

Yanagi turned to Sanada with interest, "Sanada, you visited him the most when he's in Tokyo. Has something happened to him? He seemed strangely mellowed."

Sanada shrugged his shoulder and joined Yukimura and the members in their lap run.

Yanagi studied them for a moment before he took out a little notebook, jotting down some data and muttering, "Perhaps, I should say some-ONE has happened to him. I wonder if Sadaharu might know something."

…**. To Be Continued …**

_Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_

_Notes: The Yukimuras_

_Yukimura Harumi – Mother (45)_

_Yukimura Satoru – Father (45)_

_Yukimura Seiichi – 3__rd__. Year (15)_

_Yukimura Hana – Sister (12)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__**Many thanks go to **__**Sacchiance, **__**Mistress Hydrangea, Iku-sensei, Lorem tenebrae, Jaz-147**__** and Mizushima-Iku for their reviews.**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis . wikia . com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! In my story, Women's Tournament are held on 2 months after the Men's Tournament.**

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**10. The Angel**

Ryuzaki Sakuno had told him the match would be held at the Yokohama Tennis Arena Park. He arrived there for the Women Yokohama Regional Tennis Tournament a couple of minutes ago. However, he wasn't alone.

"Our Rikkai Dai women's team is playing against Seishun High in semi-finals." Yanagi informed the Rikkai Dai Regulars as they walked toward the designated courts.

"Ryuzaki-san will be playing right?" Sanada asked.

"Is she a Regular?" Akaya exclaimed.

"Yes, she is as a matter of fact. She's quite good from what information I have gathered from Sadaharu."

When they finally found the courts, his attention was quickly caught by a petite brunette tennis player who had just stepped into the court. She talked for a minute with the Coach, her grandmother before taking her position in court.

"Best of one set match. Ryuzaki Sakuno service play."

Throughout her tennis match, Seiichi tuned out his Regulars and kept his sight on Sakuno running around the court, hitting tennis balls left and right. Her graceful form encased in a purple and white tennis outfit, her long twin braids held back by a pink head band and her slender arms swinging her racket made her look adorable.

But what took his breath away was the happy expression in her chocolaty eyes and on her face while playing tennis. He could only think of one word to describe her at this moment.

'_Beautiful!'_

"Game set and won by Ryuzaki Sakuno of Seichun Gakuen, 6 games to 4."

* * *

**11. The Two Requests**

"Congratulations, Ryuzaki-san!" Yukimura smiled at the brunette tennis player. He decided to seek her out after the Rikkai Dai had won the semi-finals. He waited until Sakuno was alone. He had to make sure no one especially his Regulars was around.

"Demo, Seigaku lost to your team, Yukimura-senpai."

"Iie. I congratulate you for you have won your match against Rikkai Dai."

"Arigatou."

"Are you going back to Tokyo tonight?"

"Hai but Obaasan is taking us out for a good meal first. Later, we're taking a bus to the train station."

'_Now might be a good time to ask her.'_

Before he could say a word, she called his name, "Ano, Yukimura-senpai?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Um, we are friends right, Senpai?"

"Right." He gave her a smile but his heart protested, _'But I really want us to become more than just friends.'_

"All my friends and even the sempai-tachi called me Sakuno-chan. So please call me Sakuno-chan instead of Ryuzaki-san. It sounds like my grandmother."

"Then I am honoured to call you Sakuno-chan if you would call me Yukimura-kun." _'It's still too early for her to call me Seiichi-kun.'_

"Hai, Yukimura-kun."

"Sakuno-chan, do you remember what I've said about making a request when I was in the hospital?"

"Hai. Demo Yukimura-kun still hasn't said anything yet."

"Then, Sakuno-chan, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Hai?"

"Are you dating anyone right now?" He was delighted to see her blush. She gazed down at her shoes and stayed silent, so he decided to ask another question.

"Do you have someone you like at the moment?"

She looked up and blinked owlishly at him, asking "Why do you want to know, Yukimura-kun?"

"I want to know before I make that special request."

Shaking her head, she answered, "Um I'm not dating anyone but I have someone that I like."

Her unexpected answer caused his heart to drop and his smile to almost disappear but he kept pressing on. "That person must be special to have you liking him, Sakuno-chan."

"Demo, I think he doesn't like me that way," she said with a dejected face.

"Was it Echizen Ryoma?" He took a wild guess.

She nodded, "Ryoma-kun always treats me like a friend."

'_At least I know I have a good chance now.'_

"Yukimura-kun you said you have a request for me?" she asked curiously.

Taking a calming breath, he captured her hands in his and looked into her chocolate expressive eyes, "Sakuno-chan, I like you a lot. Please be my girlfriend and go out with me."

* * *

**12. The Determination**

"Sanada, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, Renji?"

"Did something happen to Seiichi? He's been in a bad mood lately."

"Hnn."

"Some of the members actually handed in their resignation because of Seiichi's extraordinary harsh training and reprimands these past 2 weeks."

"I'll talk to him. Just tell the others he's going through some personal issues."

"Is Ryuzaki Sakuno one of the issues?"

Sanada's eyebrow lifted to confirm Yanagi Renji's deduction. "Leave him alone, Renji. He needs some time to think through his issues."

Renji nodded in understanding and returned to his duties. Sanada watched the club members practising in the various courts before he felt someone standing next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sanada."

"You have to keep your private matters separate from tennis, Yukimura."

"I know. I'll do my best."

"Renji said some members wanted to quit."

"Really? Then I have to make amends for my harshness."

"What do you plan to do about her?"

"Nothing much I can do. She's not interested in me that way."

"Hnn."

"Besides, she lives in Tokyo while I'm here in Yokohama. Long distance relationship can be hard to maintain."

"Even so, are you giving her up?"

Silence reigned for a moment as Yukimura Seiichi thought about the brunette who had rejected his request 2 weeks ago.

"Sanada, this is the first time a girl had captured my interest and my heart. I'm not sure what to do to win her heart. However, I can't stop thinking about her. My heart seemed to be captivated by her and none other."

Sanada wasn't surprised to see firm determination in Seiichi's eyes when he turned to him, "Therefore, I won't give up on Ryuzaki Sakuno. Her heart is mine to pursue and to capture."

"Gambatte, Yukimura."

That very evening, Seiichi made a very important call to his lady love.

"Konbanwa, Sakuno-chan."

"Sen…Yukimura-kun?"

Seiichi chuckled to hear her surprise over the phone, "Are you surprised to get a call from me?"

"Demo, I thought it would be awkward since I had refused your request."

"That's why I'm calling, Sakuno-chan. I am serious about pursuing a relationship with you."

"It won't be fair to you, Yukimura-kun. I still care for Ryoma-kun so you would have a half-hearted person to be your girlfriend."

"I'll make you forget him, Sakuno-chan."

"Eh?"

"That's my promise. One day, you will forget him and realized you are worthy of my love and devotion. So be prepared, Sakuno-chan."

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**13. The Permission**

The first obstacle was of course the dragon lady guarding his princess. He had to get through her before he could proceed further to woo the heart of his fair lady.

It was a Friday. He had come to Seishun Middle School on the pretense of asking Seigaku Tennis Club for a joint practice session the following weekend. Once he had settled all the details with Tezuka Kunimitsu and the coach, Ryuzaki Sumire, he patiently hand around and made long-winded small talk. It wasn't long before Tezuka left Ryuzaki-sensei's office with an exasperated face. He immediately, moved in for the kill.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I like Sakuno-chan a lot and I hope she would go out with me. Please, may I have your permission to woo and date your grand-daughter?"

She looked at him with her usual stern gaze and said, "She still likes Ryoma."

He smiled knowingly, "I know that already, Sensei. My feelings remain unchanged. I hope to pursue her and show her that she deserves someone who loves her for herself. In time I hope she comes to love me."

Silence befell them as they took turns sipping their hot green tea. He could see she was thinking about her grand-daughter. Finally she put down her tea cup and crossed her arms.

"You have my permission."

With an elated heart, he bowed and thanked her, "Arigatou, Sensei."

"However, I have certain conditions."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You have to get my permission any time you invite her out on a date or for whatever."

"Hai!"

"You have to bring her back safe and sound by midnight."

"Hai!"

"You have to treat her with respect and courtesy at all times."

"Hai!"

She leaned closer and he felt the room temperature dropped. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll make sure you wish you were never born. Understand?"

He nodded numbly. With that, he was cleared to begin his pursuit.

* * *

**14. The Pursuit – Part 1**

Sakuno was talking animatedly with her best friend Tomoka-chan when the small crowd of female students blocked their path toward the school gates.

"What's going on?" her friend cried loudly and ran over to investigate.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno called after her friend but she was ignored.

"Sakuno! Come and see!" Tomo-chan waved her over. She pushed her way through the crowd of chattering girls and came to stand next to her friend.

"Look! It's the Rikkai Middle School tennis club captain. Yukimura Seiichi is here." Tomo-chan exclaimed with glee. The other girls around her heard her words and the volume of their chattering increased further. "He's so handsome." "Why is he here?" "Is he waiting for someone?" "I wish he's waiting for me." "Maybe I should go up to talk to him?" "I want a boyfriend like him."

She was stunned to see the slender built figure leaning casually against the wall next to the gate. His tennis bag was next to his feet and his tennis club jersey hang over his shoulders. All that was missing was the green headband holding back his longish bangs. No wonder the girls were so excited. He definitely exuded the aura of a bishounen.

The chattering stopped when he looked up and grinned. Everyone held their breath as he sling his tennis bag over a shoulder and walked over toward the crowd. Eyes widened in surprise when he stopped in front of a brunette and greeted her, "Konnichiwa, Sakuno-chan. I was waiting for you."

"Yukimura-kun, what are you doing here?" Curiosity shone from her eyes.

He ignored her question to ask "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Hai. I've just finish tennis club practices. Why..." She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed one of her wrist and led her away from the curious crowd and the school.

"Yu..Yukimura-kun! Wait! Slow down!" She was struggling to follow his quick steps. He slowed down his pace when they were finally far away from Seigaku.

"Sorry, Sakuno-chan. I just wanted to get away from your school-mates."

"That's fine. Demo, why are you here, Yukimura-kun?"

"I'm here to go on a date with the girl that I like."

"EH?" He chucked at her large doe eyes staring at him.

"You came all the way from Kanagawa just..."

"Just for you, Sakuno-chan."

"What about your tennis club?"

"Sanada and Renji are taking care of it. Let's not talk about tennis now."

"Demo..."

"Let's go and have some fun instead, Sakuno-chan." His demure smile turned a bit devilish as he tugged her hand toward his destination.

* * *

**15. The Pursuit – Part 2**

Seiichi grinned widely when the girl sitting beside him screamed loudly as the roller coaster car they were riding in speed through the winding, twisting and looping tracks. The wind rushed past him and her as the car made the final twist toward the end of the tracks.

When they exited the car, Sakuno was holding on to his arms. Her knees were still trembling from the fear and excitement of their roller coaster ride.

"Daijobu?" He asked with concern.

"Ha..Hai demo I think I'll have a break for now."

He led her toward a small cafe opposite the roller coaster ride and seated her at an empty table, "I'll get us a drink and some snacks. What would you like to have, Sakuno-chan?"

"Tea, please."

"Alright, please wait for me."

He queued for a couple of minutes and bought 2 hot teas and a plate of sandwiches. While he was walking back to their table, he noticed another guy standing next to her.

"I don't mind keeping you company especially a lonely beauty like you." The guy was eyeing Sakuno with over-friendly eyes.

"I've told you already I wasn't alone," she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, "my friend is inside ordering some food."

"In that case, can I join you two girls? I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't mind." The guy got ready to pull out the other chair next to Sakuno so Yukimura knew he had to intervene now.

He walked over quickly and placed the tray of food on the table in front of Sakuno. He stood stiffly and glared heatedly at the guy, "Who gave you permission to talk to my girlfriend, huh?"

The guy gulped and stepped back, "Ano, sorry. I see she's with her boyfriend." He was quick to disappear.

"Thank you Yukimura-kun. He had been pestering me since you went into the cafe."

"I'm just glad you're fine."

"Ano, Yukimura-kun, why did you tell him you are my boyfriend?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Nani? But..."

"Remember what I've told you before, Sakuno-chan? I don't give up easily and I hope you will allow me to show you how precious you are to me."

He was satisfied to see her cheeks turned pink and her eyes looked away shyly.

"Let's finish our food and enjoy the rest of the rides in this amusement park."

"Hai!"

It was about nine in the evening by the time he walked her back to her house.

"Oh no! I forgot to call up Obasan that I'd be late."

"Don't worry! She knows."

"Huh?"

"I promised her I'd talk to her before taking you out on any dates. I called her before I went to Seigaku to see you. She knows I'm taking you to the park."

"You talked to Obaasan about you...me...Eh?" Her shocked expression made her looked even cuter, so he couldn't resist cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"So now you know how serious I am about you, Sakuno-chan. We'll have more lovely days ahead like today. I promise you that."

Then he leaned closer to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. He enjoyed the strawberry scent in her hair for a short moment before pulling away.

"Oyasumi, Sakuno-chan and have pleasant dreams."

"Ah." She stared at him, lost for words as he walked away.

He walked into the night with a satisfied grin. _'Well, today was a success thanks to Sanada and Renji. Now my next step is..'_

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: There was a death in my family in late September, so I needed time to be with my family. An Aunt went home to the Lord in her sleep and she was 76. **_

_**I apologize for the long wait. So here's a new chapter for HLJ. Enjoy reading it and don't forget to write a review.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**06. Hope, Love, Joy**

**16. The Pursuit – Part 3**

_A week later...on a Saturday._

"Nani?" Ryuzaki Sakuno gaped at a teddy bear sitting on her bed.

"It arrived this morning while you were out with Tomoka-chan. There's a card next to it." Her grandmother smiled knowingly and left.

The young girl walked over to pick up the cream-coloured furry bear and studied it. She admired its dark brown nose, rounded ears, black shiny eyes, friendly smile and the red bow-tie around its neck.

_'Kawaii. Who sent you to me, Teddy-san?' _Sakuno stroke the bear's head.

She remembered the card and saw it on her bed. There wasn't a name so she opened it. It revealed a card with bear paws prints surrounding two entwined pink hearts. Out of curiousity, she opened the card and read the words inside. Soon her eyes were tearing.

_The way l love you..._

_I never really know how you feel_

_I can't read your mind_

_I just keep waiting_

_Take me to your heart_

_Show me where to start_

_Let me play the part of your first love._

_Oh, l know how down deep you care for me_

_But are you ever gonna love me_

_The way l love you?_

(Original Poem by Stephen Osei Acheampong)

Sakuno sat on her bed and clutched the bear and the card to her chest. She didn't know how long she sat there. No one has signed the card but she knew in her heart who wrote it and sent it with the bear.

_'What should I do?' _The warmth in her heart grew hotter when she read the words again and again. _'Do I love him or do I love Ryoma-kun? I'm still confused by my own feelings. I know I have to decide soon but I don't want to hurt him. Well, I guess this can keep for another day.'_

After some time, she put the card into her treasure box and sat the bear near her pillow. She was about to leave her room when her mobile rang.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Do you like the bear, Sakuno-chan?"

Her lips curled into a sweet smile. "Hai."

"What about the card?"

"Ari...arigato for the card but..."

His audible sigh interrupted her. "Please know that I'm not rushing you, Sakuno. I just want you to know my real feelings."

"Demo..." She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Like the poem said, I will wait for you. You'll be surprised how patient I am when it comes to things or people important to me."

"Mnnn." She was too touched by his words to give an answer.

"Are you free next weekend, Sakuno-chan?"

"Eh? Umm...I think so."

"It's the weekend before the National Championship. I hope you could come to Kanagawa for a visit. So, what do you say? I want to see you too."

"A..a visit? Demo..."

"My Okasan and Otousan wanted to see you again. My little Imouto is also excited about meeting you after hearing about you."

"Is that so? Ano...I have to ask Obaasan about this."

"That's okay. Okasan had called Ryuzaki-sensei earlier and I believe she has given her permission."

"Nani?"

* * *

**17. The Visit**

_The next weekend...**  
**_

Yukimura Harumi hoped Ryuzaki Sakuno would become her daughter-in-law in the future. She had found the young girl to be gentle, kind and well-mannered. Seiichi had told her Sakuno can cook and bake too.

Earlier that morning, the whole family had welcomed her in their living room after her son, Seiichi had collected her from the train station. Seiichi had insisted on meeting her at the station. She found it endearing that he was so worried about Sakuno's clumsiness and poor sense of direction.

After the introductions, her daughter Hana had began asking her 20 questions. Her husband was amazed by her patience in answering Hana's questions. Then, Harumi showed Sakuno the guest bedroom. Once she had put down her overnight bag, Seiichi and Hana took her out to explore the neighbourhood.

An hour and a half later, they came back laughing and giggling. Harumi was glad that Hana got along so well with Sakuno. She could also see the adoration in her son's eyes whenever they rested on the brunette.

They all had a noisy but delicious lunch and she left the three young people doing the washing up while she went to the shops with her husband. No one was around when they eventually returned home

She tried hard not to giggle at the sight that greeted her when she walked into the garden behind her house. It seemed the warm afternoon and the delicious lunch they had early have made the young people more lethargic than usual.

Her son, Seiichi was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the thick trunk of the garden's only tree. Sweet Ryuzaki Sakuno was sitting next to him with her head supported by his shoulder. Her daughter, Hana was sitting on Sakuno's lap with her head on Sakuno's chest and her legs laid across her brother's. At the moment, they were napping under the cool shade of the tree.

"Harumi!" Her husband called her but he was quickly hushed by his wife. Yukimura Satoru grinned too when his wife pointed out to him the charming scene in their garden.

"Anata, go and grab our camera. We have to capture this."

"Right away, dear."

Yukimura Seiichi was awaken by the "clicking" sound of a camera and hushed giggles and chuckles. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked up to find his parents grinning at him. There was a camera in his father's hands.

His legs and one of his shoulders felt heavy so he turned his head. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red when he saw a sleeping Sakuno resting her head on his shoulder. His heart thumped faster when he remembered where he was. He shifted his gaze to find his little sister asleep in Sakuno's lap with her legs on top of his.

"You all look so peaceful together. I had to ask Otousan to take a few photos." His mother cooed.

"Seiichi, you should take a look later. The three of you look like a family." His father winked at him.

Seiichi had to agree with his father's assessment after he had taken another look at himself and the girls. _'A family, kah? If she loves me the way I love her, then this dream will become a reality in the future. For now..'_

"Mmnn..." "Mmmn, Okasan?" The two girls began to stir.

Hana woke up first and unsteadily removed herself from Sakuno-neechan's laps. Her mother immediately took her into the house followed by her father.

Seiichi waited until Sakuno opened her sleepy eyes. He smiled indulgently when she sat upright quickly after realizing her position. He loved the blushes covering her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hai. Ano, where's Hana-chan?"

"She went into the house. Okasan and Otousan were here taking photos of the three of us sleeping."

"That's embarrassing." He couldn't help but chuckled when she cupped her cheeks in horror.

"I'm glad you came, Sakuno."

"Me, too. Your parents are so nice. As for Hana-chan, I've always wanted a little sister."

"What about me?" He asked longingly. She didn't answer him and he nearly frowned with uneasiness when she got up and walked toward the house.

"Yukimura-kun, I wouldn't have come if you aren't here."

Her words gladdened his heart and he followed her into his house.

* * *

**18. The Parting**

_On Sunday afternoon...**  
**_

The weekend flew by quickly. Yukimura Seiichi sighed with sadness as he watched a tearful Hana giving Sakuno a hug. His parents had said their good-byes and given Sakuno a hug earlier and were now watching the girls with fondness.

A couple of minutes later, it was his turn. He caught her hands in his and held on tightly. The weekend was too short. He wanted more time with her. At least he could see her again at the National Championship.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend, Yukimura-kun." Her shiny chocolaty eyes were fixed on their hands.

"No. I should be the one to say Thank-you. This weekend was memorable. I'm so glad you shared it with me and my family, Sakuno."

"It was wonderful for me too, Yukimura-kun."

He wanted to say more but the voice over the intercom announced the imminent departure of her train.

He reluctantly drew away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Have a safe journey home."

Looking at him with a tender smile, she nodded silently and boarded the train that's taking her back to Tokyo. She located her seat quickly and looked out the window to see the Yukimuras waving at her. Except for Yukimura-kun. The smile on his face looked more like a grimace and his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

They kept their eyes on each other until the train left the station far away. Sakuno sat on her seat with tears streaming from her eyes.

_'Why is it so painful to leave him? What does this mean? Does this mean my heart has already decided?'_

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: After another long wait, here's another chapter to brighten your day. Please remember to write a review.**_

_**THANKS TO ~ Girl-luvs-manga ~ Ruka-Yuuya ~ sweet-Lia ~ bluesoul18 ~ kidanimationlove ~ crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1 and Kei-kei Yuki **__**for your supportive reviews.**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis . wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**Xxxxxxx **_Flashback

* * *

**07. Hope, Love, Joy**

**19. The Dinner Plan**

Ryuzaki Sakuno arrived at the Rikkaidai tennis court to see Sanada Genichiro delivering the final blow to his opponent from Nagoya Seitoku.

"Game and match won by Sanada of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku , 6 games to 0."

She was perplexed by the hostility between the Regulars from both teams but shrugged it off as professional competitiveness. Her eyes studied the team from Nagoya Seitoku with scant interest for a minute before she scanned the area for the navy-blue hair Rikkai Captain. She found him immediately and made her way to him.

With his Rikkai jersey hanging on his shoulder, Yukimura Seiichi clearly exuded the aura of a leader. He and the Regulars stood in a semi-circle surrounding someone, so she went over to investigate. The Regulars were talking quietly when she caught a glimpse of a bloodied Kirihara Akaya lying on a bench in their midst.

"Sakuno, don't go near." Seiichi noticed her and pulled her away quickly.

"What happened to Kirihara-kun, Yukimura-kun? Who did that to him?" Sakuno asked tearfully.

"He has a rough game earlier with his opponent."

"You mean… Nagoya Seitoku?"

Seiichi nodded and led her to sit down a couple of feet away from his team. "His opponent was ruthless and literally "crucified" Akaya to the court fence."

"Oh no! Why is he lying there? Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"No, he doesn't. He only received bruises and cuts. Renji said he'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. Ano, Yukimura-kun, I was wondering?"

"Hai?" They stopped along the path leading away from the Rikkai team.

"Mmm…I saw the Regulars from Nagoya Seitoku when the match ended just now. Why aren't they Japanese?"

"They're foreign exchange students, Sakuno-chan. Their school thought they could win the Nationals by using them in the finals. I admit they have some skills but they could not win against us Rikkai."

"I see. Did you play today, Yukimura-kun?"

"No I didn't. I'm saving my strength for the Finals."

"I came over because I wanted to see you play today. I guess I'll just have to wait."

"So, Sakuno-chan, will you be cheering for me or for your team in the Finals?"

"Both!" Her answer somehow dimmed his smile without her noticing. She had no clue he wanted her full support.

"Ah, I forgot I'm supposed to ask you something." Sakuno smacked her forehead suddenly. Seiichi chuckled with mirth causing her to blush at her own silly antic.

"What do you want to ask?"

She smiled brightly and said, "Obaasan wants me to invite you over for dinner tonight. Are you free, Yukimura-kun?"

Her face almost fell when he stayed silent. He seemed to be struggling to make a decision.

"You can come, can't you?" Without realising it, Sakuno was giving him the pleading lost puppy eye look.

Unable to resist her, Seiichi nodded and gave her a sweet smile. Spending time with her was more important than tennis practise. He could make up for it tomorrow. Although, Renji and Genichiro won't be happy to hear about this.

**20. The Dinner**

"Congratulations, Yukimura-kun. Your team have advanced to the Finals." Ryuzaki Sumire eyed the sedate looking teenager who was enjoying the dinner cooked by her grand-daughter.

"Arigatou. We're looking forward to playing against Seigaku, Ryuzaki-sensei." Seiichi replied graciously.

"Obaasan, I was so disappointed that he didn't get to play today. I wanted so much to see his play style." Sakuno complained.

"I'm sure you'll get that chance at the Finals, Sakuno." Sumire patted the hand of the girl who was sitting next to her.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is right, Sakuno-chan."

Nothing more was said until the dinner ended. After dinner, Sakuno got up to do the washing up. It was then Sumire gestured to Seiichi to follow her. "Sakuno, I'm taking Yukimura-kun to the living room. Could you bring in the tea when you're done?"

"Hai." Sakuno smiled at them as they left for the living room.

Once they were comfortably seated, Sumire gave the lad a stern look and asked "Does she know anything about your unique skill or play style?"

Seiichi was startled and shook his head, "Iie."

"You have to tell her soon."

"Doushite?"

Sumire sighed and said, "I'm sure you know by now Sakuno is a gentle and sensitive girl. In fact she could not abide seeing someone getting hurt."

"Yes, I know that, Ryuzaki-sensei. But what does that have to do with how I play tennis?"

"You are known as the Child of God for a good reason, Yukimura-kun, aren't you?" Her words finally made sense.

"You mean my play style?"

"Yukimura-kun, what you do to your opponent on the court would be seen as hurting them too. So you had better explain your play style to her as soon as possible."

"If I don't?"

"Don't be surprised if she got frightened of you after you had beaten your opponent by exercising your unique skill. She can't abide seeing people hurting other people too."

Before Seiichi could reply, Sakuno walked into the living room with a tray of hot teas and began serving them the cups of tea. Then she held up a small plate with a slice of cake and offered it to the silent young man, "I've also prepared some desserts. Seiichi, do you want to try one?"

Seiichi accepted her offer with a strained smile, "Arigato, Sakuno-chan."

Once everyone had spent some time consuming their dessert, Yukimura-kun got ready to leave. It was getting late and he had to get the last train back to Kanagawa. However, Sakuno won't have it. "You should spend the night here, Yukimura-kun. It's too late to go back to Kanagawa. Obaasan, what do you think?"

Sumire eyed Seiichi for a while and nodded. "There's a spare room upstairs. You are welcome to stay the night. It's better than travelling home so late at night."

"Arigatou."

"Yukimura-kun, you might want to call your parents and inform them about you staying overnight." Sumire reminded him before making her way to her room.

"Hana-chan would get worried too. I'll go and prepare your room."

Seiichi sank on the sofa and sighed wearily. He hadn't thought about what Sakuno would think about his unusual tennis skill. Her grandmother had made a valid point. Perhaps tonight he would explain to her.

**21. The Child Of God**

A wide-awake Sakuno sat on her bed holding her teddy bear to her chest. She felt restless for some reason because the boy she likes was sleeping in the next bedroom.

"Well, Teddy-san, it looks like I won't be sleeping well tonight." She tweaked the nose of the bear.

Knock! Knock! Sakuno was startled by the knocking on her door. She crept toward it and opened it to allow a crack to show. Her eyes widened in surprised, "Yukimura-kun?"

"Can I talk to you, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno squeaked, "Now?" She was self-conscious about having him in her feminine room and furthermore, she was dressed in a nightgown.

"Umm if you like, we could talk in my room." He pointed to the room next to hers.

Sakuno quickly shook her head for that's definitely not a good idea. "Yukimura-kun, please give me a minute. Then we can talk in here."

"Okay."

Once she had closed the door, she used super-human speed to put on her underwear, a decent T-shirt and tracksuit pants. Next, she hurriedly tidied up her room, putting away anything a guy wasn't supposed to see.

Breathlessly, she swung her door open and invited him in with a smile. They ended up sitting on the floor around her low table. She watched him looking around her bedroom with unconcealed interest.

"I like your room."

"You do?"

"It's very soothing. Just like you, Sakuno-chan." His gentle eyes settled on her causing her to blush.

"Ano, what do you want to talk about, Yukimura-?"

She noticed he tensed up with his hands fisted tightly on his knees. Immediately she was concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Have you ever seen me play tennis before, Sakuno-chan?"

"Not yet. But…"

"Do you know what the tennis circuit call me?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have coined a nickname for me ever since I started playing tennis seriously. I'm known as the Child of God."

Her eyes bulged at the nickname. "Why?"

"I have never lost a single game since I started playing tennis competitively. Only Tezuka, your Seigaku Captain is the closest equal to me."

"Sugoi!"

"Another reason for the nickname is the way I play tennis."

"The way you play tennis?"

"Sakuno-chan, once I am on a tennis court, I'm a different person. In all my matches, I robbed the 5 senses of my opponents."

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Blessed New Year, everyone! Here's Chapter 8 to brighten your first day of 2013. Please remember to write a review.**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis . wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**Xxxxxxx **_Flashback

* * *

**08. Hope, Love, Joy**

**22. The Game**

Ryuzaki Sakuno looked around the empty courtyard anxiously. Momoshiro-sempai and Ryoma-kun had gone off somewhere and the 1st-year trio were missing too. In fact, a few tennis players from other schools including Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichiro had also took off for unknown reasons.

Earlier the whole team was stunned by the news about Ryoma suffering from temporary amnesia. After watching the loss of the 3rd. single match of their Captain, everyone had put their last hope on their rookie but then….

After watching the one loss and one win from the first double and the second single match, Momoshiro-sempai had angrily dragged the clueless and innocent-looking Ryoma out of the stadium.

'_Where did they go? Will Ryoma be able to play?'_

'_What about Yukimura-kun? He thrives on challenges with strong opponents. He would be disappointed too.'_

Sakuno shook her head in horror, _'What am I thinking? I'm supposed to root for Seigaku, not for Rikkai.'_

She remembered what Yukimura had told her about his unique skill.

**XXX FLASHBACK BEGINS XXX**

'_**In all my matches, I robbed the 5 senses of my opponents.'**_

"_**How do you do that?" she asked curiously, "What happened to your opponents after that, Yukimura-kun?" **_

"_**It took me awhile to learn the skill. My opponents **__**always gave up at the end since they couldn't continue playing anymore."**_

"_**Without their senses, how could they stand a chance? That's so cruel." Her words were met with silence. **_

_**Sakuno saw for an instant the sad look in Yukimura's eyes before he looked away from her and murmured, "But that is my tennis skill, Sakuno-chan. I can't change who I am or what kind of tennis player I am."**_

_**Before she could say anything, he got up quickly and excused himself, "It's quite late now and we still have school tomorrow. Oyasumi, Sakuno-chan."**_

_**When she got up the next morning, he had left without saying goodbye.**_

_******XXX FLASHBACK ENDS XXX**_

Sakuno didn't how to act when she saw him and his team today. They haven't spoken to each other since he stayed over that night.

But when their eyes met across the tennis court, she had smiled and waved. However, he only nodded his head in acknowledgment and that's it. She felt he had withdrawn from her. It made her more depressed. _'What do I say to Yukimura-kun now? Is this my fault?'_

Her musing stopped when, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the familiar short figure in Seigaku's white-blue jersey and a cap.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun!"

The young boy walked closer and closer to her. He was about to walk pass her when she decided to be bolder.

"Ano, I've heard about your amnesia and ever since you taught me tennis some time ago, I had admired your amazing tennis which I like…"

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma interrupted, "Sorry but can we talk later?"

She took a longer look at him and recognised the fighting glow in his eyes and the easy smirk on his lips. _'He's back again!'_

"At the moment, there's someone I need to defeat in there." He nodded toward the tennis stadium where the first single match was being held.

"Ha..Hai, Ryoma-kun. Gambatte!"

He turned his golden eyes upon her and gave her a surprising sweet smile, "Ryuzaki, thanks for being a good supporting friend." With that, he walked briskly toward the stadium.

She was left standing there in stunned silence. Somehow, there was no heaviness in her chest upon hearing his words. Now she was sure it was a sign she no longer had any romantic feelings for the tennis rookie.

'_Ah, I have to go!' _It was time for the first single match between Yukimura-kun and Ryoma-kun.

* * *

**23. The Confession**

Yukimura Seiichi never thought this day would arrive. He was soundly defeated by the rookie and Rikkai had lost the National Tournament championship to Seigaku.

After commiserating with his Regulars, consoling the sobbing Kirihara, accepting the runner-up award and sending off his team, he had isolated himself in one of the empty locker rooms in the stadium.

Ready to collapse, he had laid down on one long bench. His body might be tired but his head was filled with the heart-shaped face of his love. He wished he had done more than giving her a solemn nod when she had smiled so sweetly and waved at him.

But her words had cut into him. _**"That's so cruel." **_It sounded like a rejection to his ears.

He sighed and sat up. With his elbows on his knees, he palmed his face._'I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me out rightly. If she's here now, I might go crazy.'_

"Ano, Yukimura-kun, are you alright?"

He looked up to see a worried-looking Sakuno peeking from behind the door to the men's locker room. His heart raced faster as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here, Sakuno-chan?"

"Umm, I was waiting for you outside, Yukimura-kun but you were in here for such a long time that I started to get worried. Are you doing okay?"

The concern in her eyes gave him a measure of confidence, "I'm fine. I was just getting ready to go. Why don't you give me a minute?"

"Okay!" Her bright smile caused him to smile back and she closed the door. With sudden burst of energy, he quickly took a shower, got dressed and packed up his tennis bag. He walked out to find her standing a short distance away from the locker room.

"Why didn't you go back with Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Um, I wanted to see you and talk to you, Yukimura-kun."

He had an idea what she wanted to talk about. "Let's go somewhere. We can get something to eat and talk later."

"You're hungry?"

A growling sound from his stomach answered for him causing her to giggle. He realized he missed her giggles.

Not far from the stadium, they found a nice ramen shop and were seated in a booth tucked in a corner away from the noisy crowd. They didn't talk until they had finished their ramen.

"What do you want to talk about, Sakuno-chan?"

"I am so sorry for my insensitivity! I had said something that night which had hurt you, Yukimura-kun."

"You were being honest, Sakuno-chan. There's nothing wrong in that."

"But you had this sad look in your eyes. You must have thought I was talking about you."

He frowned with confusion, "That skill is about me."

She smiled, "Not really. You are your own person and your skill is learned. When I said those words, I was talking about your skill, not about you as the person or the tennis player."

"But…"

"Kirihara Akaya had his own devilish skill, right? But he's a nice guy and an enthusiastic tennis player."

"So you are not rejecting me as a person or a tennis player?"

She blushed and nodded, "I don't like the skill but I….I do like the person, Yukimura Seiichi."

His eyes widened more and his heart raced with joy. _'She likes me! But what about Echizen?'_

* * *

**24. The Kiss**

"Sakuno-chan, what about Echizen?"

"I talked to him before your match began and I realized my feelings for him had disappeared."

"Really?"

"Hai! I had finally opened my eyes to the truth about my feelings."

"The truth about your feelings?" He asked with rising hope in his heart.

She turned her soulful chocolate eyes to him and smiled shyly. "I realized someone special has captured my heart."

He faltered for a moment. _'Wait! Is she talking about me or someone else?'_

"Do I know this special someone?"

"Hai! He's a responsible person who carries out his duties in the best interest of his school. He's a good leader who mentors those who needed guidance."

He sat there with a frozen heart. _'Why does that sound like Tezuka or Atobe!?'_

"He always kind to me and cheers me up with chats and gifts. He likes spending time with me even at his own cost or comfort."

'_Who else spends time with her and gives her gifts? Was it Fuji?' _He wondered anxiously.

"He is the type of person who never gives up. He never gives up when his body almost failed him, when his team suffered a loss, when he underwent painful recovery and when he fought for his school in tennis."

His heart started warming up with hope and longing. "Sakuno-chan, can you tell me his name."

She just got up from her seat, leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips.

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**25. The Graduation**

Two years later...

Ryuzaki Sakuno was smiling sweetly at the camera. She tried not to blush hard at the warm arms wrapped around her waist. A head with shortened navy blue hair rested lightly on her left shoulder as the photographer, Fuji Syusuke took their photo.

"All done, Sakuno-chan." Her senpai waved at them and turned to the other graduates.

Her cheek turned redder when the person turned his face to give her cheek a quick kiss and whispered into her ears, "Omedeto, Sakuno!"

"Arigatou, Seiichi." She turned and her chocolate eyes was locked on to his blue ones. Tightening his arms around her, Seiich nuzzled his nose with hers and she sighed contently.

They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't hear the teasing giggles and laughter from their observers.

"Oi! Oi! Don't hog Sakuno-chan all to yourself, Buchou!" Kirihara Akaya teased.

"Kirihara-kun, there's a 100 percent chance of you getting severely punished at our next practise." Yanagi Renji warned his kouhai.

"I agree, Renji." said Inui Sadaharu who was standing beside his friend. Both were scribbling numbers and calculations in their notebooks.

"They're so cute nyah!" Kikumaru Eiji grinned at the couple who had started walking away from them for some privacy.

"They can be too sweet sometimes." Marui Bunta said cheerfully.

It was a rare sight indeed to see two tennis teams that were bitter rivals in the high school tennis circuit, mingling and chatting on the day Seishun Gakuen were having their graduation ceremony.

"Only Sakuno-chan could make this possible, neh, Tezuka?" Fuji looked at his friend who was staring stoically at the noisy crowd.

The German-based ex-Captain who came back to Japan for a short break and Sakuno's graduation ceremony, pushed up his glasses and spouted, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

Sakuno let Seiichi pull her away from his tennis team, her friends and her senpai-tachi toward a quiet corner of the school yard. He stopped and faced her while gripping her hands gently in his.

"I can't believe you finally graduated, Sakuno. Omedeto once again!"

"Arigatou! I can't believe it either. But thanks to your tutoring, Seiichi, I was able to get high scores in my high school entrance exam."

"Have you decided on a high school yet, Sakuno?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, Obasan is going to teach at Seishun High school next semester, so I was thinking of going there."

"So kah." His miserable expression did not escapee her notice, "I had hopes that you would choose to attend Rikkai High instead."

"Sorry, Seiichi but my scores did not meet the entry requirements of your school. Besides I don't want to leave Obaasan living on her own."

"That's fine, Sakuno. We can still meet as usual." He gave her a sweet smile and then pulled her into his arms.

They have been dating for the past 2 years and managed to keep their long distance relationship alive and intact. They would travel back and forth between Tokyo and Kanagawa twice a month for dates and family visitation.

Within his arms, Sakuno tried to reign in her giggles. '_Sorry Seiichi for lying to you.'_

* * *

**26. The Surprise**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Senpai-tachi!"

"What?"

"Ohayo, Seiichi!"

"S...Sakuno!"

The Rikkai High School tennis team watched gleefully as their normally cool and calm Captain dropped his tennis bag and ran over to sweep up the brunette into his arms to swing her around.

"Sakuno-chan looks good in our Rikkai High School uniform, doesn't she, Senpai-tachi?" A grinning Kirihaya asked and his senpais nodded in agreement.

The sailor uniform Sakuno was wearing consisted of a white blouse with yellow-brown edgings, a yellow tie with Rikkai logo, a dark brown knee-length plaid skirt, white socks and brown penny loafers.

"Put me down, Seiichi!" Sakuno laughed as her grinning boyfriend swung her around one more time.

"Why? How?"

"I want this to be a surprise, Seiichi."

"I'm happy you're here but what about your Obasan?"

"She told me to fly away and chase after my dreams. So here I am."

"I can't believe you are really here in Rikkai High School." He held her tight in his arms. '_One of my dreams has come true! We can see each other every day.'_

* * *

**27. The Protectors**

(Time to use your imagination here!)

New Fangirl: "Who is that brunette hanging around the Regulars?"

Fangirl 1: "She's Ryuzaki Sakuno, Yukimura-sama's girlfriend."

New Fangirl: "NANI?! How could our idol have a girlfriend?"

Fangirls 1, 2 and 3: "Hush!" "Don't get so upset!" "Stop shouting!"

New Fangirl: "How can you call yourself members of Yukimura Fan Club by allowing that ugly girl be his girlfriend?"

Fangirl 2: "SSSHHH! Don't let the tennis club Regulars hear you disparaging Sakuno-sama!"

Fangirl 3: "You'll be in a lot of trouble."

New Fangirl: "Why are you calling her Sakuno-sama? Wait, why are you looking so scared? Is she that scary?"

Fangirls 1-3: "No but the Regulars are!"

New Fangirl: "The Regulars? What do you mean?"

Fangirl 1: "You're new here so let us give you some advice. No one gets away for hurting Sakuno-sama or even saying bad things about her."

Fangirl 2 : "The Regulars had made it clear from day 1 that Sakuno-sama is under their protection."

Fangirl 3: "In fact, many fangirls had ignored their warning and some of them found themselves kicked out of schools. Some had lost positions in their clubs and others were punished severely."

New Fangirl: "Se...seriously?"

Fangirl 1: "I had my hair shaven off after I had bad-mouthed her."

Fangirl 2: "My hands were glued together during an art lesson when I wrote her a hate mail."

Fangirl 3: "I had terribly bad diarrhea after eating some cakes. This happened after I had pushed her into some mud.

New Fangirl: "No way!"

Fangirls 1-3: "If you want to survive in this school, DO NOT PICK ON SAKUNO-SAMA!"

Meanwhile...

"How was your day, Sakuno-chan?"

"It was great, Jackal-senpai."

"If you have any problems with your school work, let us know. We can tutor you."

"Thank you for your offer, Yagyu-senpai."

"Did anyone make fun of you today, Sakuno-chan?"

"No one, Niou-senpai. With you as the King Trickster, no one would dare."

"Those annoying girls had better not plan anything."

"I'm sure they won't, Kirihara-kun."

"If anyone says or does something to you, be sure to tell us."

"Hai, Marui-senpai. Ano, where's Seiichi?"

"I'm here, Sakuno. Did you wait long?"

"Iie. Sempai-tachi were kind enough to stay with me.

"Thanks, minna. Sanada, Renji, I entrust the weekend training to you."

"Hai, Yukimura."

"Sakuno, we should leave now. Otousan, Okaasan and Hana-chan are expecting us for dinner."

"Hai. Ja matta hasta, Senpai-tachi."

The Regulars watched contently as their Captain and his girl walked hand in hand toward the school gates.

"What are you thinking, Renji?"

"From my observation, Sanada, the possibility of them getting married in the future is 90 percent."

"Eh? What about the 10 percent, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Well, Kirihara-kun, it depends on her reaction when she hears his news."

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to **_kidanimationlove _**, **_kikumarucat_** , **_Girl-luvs-manga_** and **_sweet-Lia_** for reading and reviewing Chapter 9!**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**28. The News**

"You don't have to do the dishes, Sakuno!" Yukimura Harumi watched with fondness as her son's girlfriend soaped the dirty dishes.

"I want to, Harumi-san." Sakuno gave her a smile and turned back to the sink.

Yukimura Hana walked into the kitchen and put another stack of dishes into the sink. "Sakuno-neechan, can I help too?"

"Sure. I wash and you dry the dishes, ok?"

"Hai!"

Harumi moved to the other end of the counter and began making some tea. While waiting for the water to boil, she chatted with Sakuno.

"How are you doing in school, Sakuno?"

"I'm doing fine, Harumi-san. The school workload isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"But you have Seiichi and his friends to help you, don't you?"

"Hai. It's all thanks to them that I'm not failing my classes."

"What about the school dormitory where you're staying in? Are you still having trouble with Seiichi's fangirls?"

"Iie. Nowadays, they stay away from me but I managed to make friends with other girls from the dorm."

"That's good. I'm sure not all girls at Rikkai are crazy maniacal tennis club fangirls."

"Seiichi had said he would take care of everything. Besides the harassment in the first few months, everything went smoothly."

"I'm glad Seiichi is there to take care of you, Sakuno." Harumi grinned to see Sakuno blushing at her words.

The water finally boiled and Harumi went on to prepare the tea and bring out some cakes. By that time, Sakuno and Hana had finished the washing up. They accompanied Harumi and made their way to the dining room where Yukimura Satoru and Seiichi were waiting.

After enjoying the tea and desserts, Seiichi and Sakuno went for a stroll around the neighbourhood.

Sakuno was curious about Seiichi's behaviour. He hadn't been talking as much as he usually did. In fact, she could feel his gaze on her from time to time throughout the evening. _'There must be something on his mind.'_

"Sakuno, you know I'm graduation soon, right?"

"Hai." She felt sad knowing she won't get to see him around the school for another 2 years.

"I've received an offer to study at a prestigious university. A sponsor is going to pay for my university studies and after I graduate, a professional tennis career."

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise, "Sugoi, Seiichi. That's a wonderful chance for you. But does the sponsor know about your past medical condition?"

"They do but they are confident of my abilities. Anyway, they have the most excellent medical facilities over there so they aren't worried."

"Where is this university, Seiichi?"

He stopped and turned to her with eyes full of anguish, "The university is in Berlin, Germany, Sakuno."

(Seiichi is in his 3rd. Year of High School while Sakuno is in her 1st. Year of High School)

* * *

**29. The Sleepless Night**

Sakuno couldn't sleep at all that night. She was lying in a futon in Hana's room next to a slumbering Hana. Ever since she had moved to Rikkai's school dorm in Kanagawa, Seiichi's family have been inviting her over to their house for dinners and weekend stays if she wasn't visiting her Obaasan and the Seigaku tennis team in Tokyo.

She tossed and turned in her futon a few more times. Finally she gave up and sat up in frustration. The news from Seiichi was totally unexpected and their conversation that evening didn't end well.

_** xxx Flashback Begins xxx**_

_**"Berlin...in Germany?"**_

_**"Hai.** **The sponsor is the same one that has given Tezuka the same opportunity as well. That means I'll be studying and living there for 4 years at least."**_

"_**I see." She numbly turned around and began walking back to Seiichi's house with doubts in her heart, '4 years apart? Can our relationship survive the time and distance?'**_

"_**Sakuno, what should I do?" **_

_**His question stopped her in her tracks and she looked at him with a frown, "I can't tell you what to do Seiichi because this is something you have to decide on your own."**_

"_**But, Sakuno, we'll be separated for 4 years." **_

_**Somehow, his words made her agitated.**_"_**Seiichi, please don't make me the obstacle to achieving your dreams."**_

_**With that, she had stomped off and hid herself in Hana's room.**_

_** xxx Flashback Ends xxx**_

Knowing she won't be getting any more sleep, Sakuno left Hana's room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She felt she needed a cup of tea.

Sakuno almost screamed when a shadow appeared before her at the kitchen doorway.

* * *

**30. The Decision**

"Sakuno, it's me." She felt relieved when the light was switched on to reveal the tired of Seiichi.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen counter, "I want to have some tea."

"Sakuno, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sakuno..."

"Seiichi," she turned to him, "I can't tell you what to do with your life. When you decide, I'll give you my full support."

He sighed and went to her to hug her in his arms, "I know that but I still don't like the fact that we'll be far away from one another. You are an important part of my life, Sakuno."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his chest, "I don't want to stop you from achieving your own dreams, Seiichi."

"I really want to play tennis professionally so I'm going to accept the offer."

"Wherever you are, you have my full support, Seiichi."

"Thank you, Sakuno."

They stayed glued together for some time before Seiichi pulled away. He cupped her face in his warm hands and looked her in her eyes, "I love you, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

She smiled with teary eyes, "I love you more, Yukimura Seiichi."

With the moonbeams shining through the kitchen window and surrounding them, their lips met gently.

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to **__**AelitaOfTheWolves and **__**Girl-luvs-manga**__**for reading and reviewing Chapter 10!**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plot lines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of character! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**31. The Departure**

"Do you have everything with you, Seiichi? Your ticket? Your passport?"

"Hai Okaasan. I have them here in my jacket."

"Don't let your guard down, Seiichi. You are going to a foreign country after all."

"I know, Otousan but I'm not worried. Besides, Tezuka is going to be my guide for the first few months in Berlin."

"It's good you know someone there. Oh dear! (Sniffles) I can't believe my boy is going to be (Sniffles) so far away." Yukimura Seiichi stood uncomfortably as he watched his father comforting his distressed mother.

"Nisan, I don't want you to go." Hana clung to him with her slim arms around his waist.

He knelt on one knee to give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry you felt that way. Hana-chan but Nisan isn't going away forever. Just for 4 years or so."

"Demo I'd miss you a lot." She pouted, giving him puppy eyes which did not work on him.

"I'd miss you too, Hana-chan. Neh, when I'm not around, you need to take care of Otousan and Okaasan for me, ok?"

"Hai!" She nodded solemnly and walked over to her parents' side.

Seiichi stood up and looked around the party who had gathered early that Saturday morning to send him off at the airport. The current and ex-Regulars of Rikkai as well as the few ex-Regulars of Seishun were standing around in small groups chatting together.

However, the one person he wanted to see the most was missing. A hand clamped on his shoulder and Seiichi looked up to the stoic face of his friend Sanada Genichirou.

"What is it, Genichirou?"

"She might be on her way here, Seiichi."

Seiichi smiled at his attempt to reassure him but in his heart he was doubtful. Sakuno had never said she would come to send him off. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to come because he might not want to let go of her.

He waited and waited but she never showed up. The airline finally called for the passengers of the flight to Berlin to start boarding the plane.

"It's time to go, Seiichi." His father patted him on his slumped shoulder.

His sad eyes swept through the departure area one last time before he gathered his things. He said his goodbyes to his contemporaries and gave his family lingering hugs.

At the security check point, he turned back to wave at his family and friends. He turned away to make sure none of them saw the one tear that slide down his left cheek.

_'Why didn't you come, Sakuno?'_

* * *

**32. The Letter**

It was an hour later after the plane had taken off when Seiichi discovered a letter tucked into the pocket of his jacket. He studied the letter with puzzlement, _'How did it get there?'_

Then he remembered the last person who had stood close to him besides his family. _'Sanada?'_

He opened it and began reading it.

_Dear Seiichi,_

_Gomenasai for not being there at the airport. I've asked Genichirou-san to give this letter to you to explain why I wasn't there._

_I was scared to see you, Seiichi. I could see myself crying and pleading for you to take me with you or for you to stay with me. Isn't that silly? That's why I've stayed away, Seiichi. I never want to be a hindrance to you._

_I have said I would support you wherever you go and I meant it wholeheartedly. However, deep inside my heart, I was also reluctant to let you go because I was so afraid I would lose you the way I've lost my Okaasan and Otousan. So please forgive me, Seiichi, for not sending you off at the airport with the senpai-tachi._

_You have such brilliant tennis skills and many things are waiting for you out there in the world. Seiichi, go and achieve your dreams. Just come back to me soon, onegai._

_With love, Sakuno_

Tears fell unto the paper before he crushed the letter into his chest.

* * *

**33. The Long Distance Phone Call**

Sakuno sighed for the fifth time and reluctantly turned her attention back to her homework. She couldn't stop thinking about Seiichi and the letter she'd asked Sanada to give to him.

_'Is he angry with me? I hope he understood why I couldn't be there.'_

She remembered how she had steeled herself to stay put at the dormitory on that Saturday morning Seiichi left Japan. She even went so far as to lock herself in her dorm room.

Sakuno had called Seiichi's parents on Sunday morning to explain her absence and they had said they understood her predicament. As for the ex-Regulars, she was sure they would know about it soon through Sanada Genichirou who had stubbornly extracted an explanation from her before he promised to give her letter to Seiichi.

Her mobile rang interrupting her musing. She answered without looking at the screen.

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"Hello, Sakuno." His familiar voice from thousands of miles away warmed her heart immediately.

"Seiichi, you've arrived safely?"

"Hai. I just got off the plane and Tezuka helped me to connect this call."

"I see. Ano..."

"You weren't there Sakuno when I wanted to see you so much." Tears sprang in her eyes at his dejected tone.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi and..."

"By the way I've received that lovely letter you've written to me."

"Gomen, Seiichi for..."

"Don't apologize, Sakuno. In a way, I do understand. In fact, I think I would have kidnapped you and took you with me if you had shown up at the airport." They shared weak laughs and lapsed into silence.

She sighed and whispered longingly, "I miss you Seiichi."

"I miss you even more Sakuno. Please promise me something, Sakuno."

"What is it Seiichi?"

"Don't stop loving me."

"I'd ask you the same thing too, Seiichi."

"I love you Sakuno."

"I love you Seiichi."

"And Sakuno...wait a minute..." Sakuno could hear someone talking to Seiichi in the background.

A minute later he got back on the phone, "Sakuno, Tezuka said we have to catch a train soon. I'll call or email you as soon as I've settled down."

"Ok. Please send my regards to Tezuka-san and take care of yourself too, Seiichi."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakuno flopped on her bed tiredly and smiled weakly. _'How do I live without you here for the next 4 years, Seiichi?'_

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks to _JC-zala , AelitaOfTheWolves_ and __sweet-Lia__ for reading and reviewing Chapter 11!_**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**34. The Non-Rival **

**(After 4 Months)**

"Okay, you two. Take a twenty-minute break and we'll move to the gym for some body building exercises."

Yukimura Seiichi could feel the muscles all over his body screamed in protest as he dropped onto the ground panting for fresh air.

"Se..Seiichi, da... daijobu?" His training partner, Tezuka Kunimitsu who sat down next him, asked. He too was also in similar condition.

"Fi...fine! I co..could han...handle th..this, Kun...Kunimit..mitsu." He nodded tiredly. For the past 4 months, they had gotten used to each other's company and were now on first name basis.

Their Coach instructed them to drink more fluid before going off to prepare the gym for their next training session. The two young men laid on the sports grounds silently as they recovered from the vigorous training they had undergone that morning.

"Seiichi, could I... ask you...a personal question?" Seiichi turned and found Tezuka's gaze upon him.

He shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

"How is ...Sakuno doing? Is she handling this long distance separation well?"

Seiichi sat up immediately and eyed him with suspicion, "Why are you asking about her?"

Tezuka looked away and answered in monotone, "I was her senpai and her grandmother is also someone I highly respected. It's normal for me to show my concern."

Seiichi frowned at his answer. _'But the look in his eyes just now when he asked those questions seem to be more than brotherly concern.' _

"Sakuno is doing well. We've been keeping in touch almost daily via email and phone calls."

"That's good."

Now it was his turn to ask Tezuka a personal question. "You care for her a lot, don't you?"

Seiichi nearly chuckled in humour to see the face of the usually stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu turned red with his eyes widened in surprise. "Seiichi, I didn't...that's not..."

"When you asked me about her earlier, your eyes betrayed your feelings. So what is she to you, Kunimitsu?"

A few minutes passed before he gave Seiichi a weak smile, "Once upon a time, I had feelings for her, the feeling of a man for a woman."

"I see." Seiichi breathed in deeply to calm down his jealousy.

"However, by the time Sakuno was free from her feelings for Echizen, her heart was immediately captured by another. So I gave up on her." Tezuka explained dejectedly.

"She doesn't know how you felt for her, does she?"

"No. I never plan to reveal my feelings now that she's happy with you. As for my feelings. well, they are getting weaker the longer I stay in Berlin. But Seiichi?"

"Hai?" Seiichi felt a twinge of fear at the steely look in Tezuka's eyes.

"If you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you and snatched her out of your hands."

Seiichi gave him a chilling smile, "I won't hurt her in any way, Kunimitsu. She's mine forever."

They stared at each other for some time before soft laughter broke out between them. Soon it was time for their next training session.

* * *

**35. The Annoying Diva **

**(After 7 Months)**

"How could you not see Ore-sama's kindheartedness in..."

"Stop that! Saying "Ore-sama" all the time creeps me out."

"Demo..."

"Atobe-san, for the last time, I don't have feelings for you. I have a boyfriend to whom I am devoted."

"Surely he could not give you everything, my lovely one."

"Even if he's the poorest man in the world, I will still love Yukimura Seiichi. Goodbye, Atobe-san."

Atobe Keigo, the severely narcissistic and arrogant ex-Captain of Hyotei Middle School and Hyotei High School and the current Captain of the tennis club at United Tokyo University, was truly baffled as he watched the pretty brunette walked away.

He had always gotten whatever he wanted since he was a child. However, he was stumped by the continual rejection from Ryuzaki Sakuno whom he's been pursuing for the past 6 months.

It had started during the summer break. He had organized a 7-day get-together tennis-cum-holiday camp for all the ex-Regulars he knew. So his enormous family villa in Osaka were opened to almost 30 young men from various schools such as Hyotei, Seishun Gakuen, Fudomine, Shitenhoji, Higa Chuu and Rikkai. Needless to say, there were a lot of fierce competitiveness being displayed on the tennis courts in the villa as well as friendly bonding of sportsmen.

On day 3, the Seishun ex-Regulars had to excuse themselves because they intended to pay their former tennis coach a visit. Keigo was informed that their ex-Coach Ryuzaki Sumire was having a holiday with her granddaughter and the Yukimuras in the same vicinity. Out of courtesy, he had extended a dinner invitation to the Ryuzakis and the Yukimuras for that evening.

He could still remember his breathe and his heart being swept away by a young girl with long glossy hair held back in a sunflower hairband dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and white sandals.

In the beginning, many ex-Regulars who knew Sakuno's devotion to her boyfriend, had tried to discourage Atobe from pursuing her but their advice fell on deaf ears. He was determined to win the heart of this fair maiden.

Firstly, he asked her for a date many times but he never got one. Then, he sent her flowers but they were always given away to hospitals and old folks home. Next, he bought her expensive gifts but they were coldly rejected and returned to the sender. Lastly, he tried sending poems and poetry but his email address was blocked. Finally, he received a phone call from an unexpected person.

"Atobe Keigo, what's this I hear about you harassing my girlfriend?" The voice on the other end sent shivers through his spine.

"Ore-sama would never harrass a girl, Yukimura. Ore-sama is wooing her with Ore-sama's love and attention."

"Even though she already has me as her boyfriend?"

"You have gone far away, ahn and Ore-sama is sure your relationship will not last for long. She needs someone close to her. Only Ore-sama is the perfect partner for sweet Sakuno. "

"In that case, why don't we decide who is the perfect partner for sweet Sakuno in a tennis match? The winner gets Sakuno and the loser has to step aside."

"Ore-sama agrees. Where shall we meet, ahn?"

"Come to Berlin since you're so filthy rich. Let's play next Saturday. What do you say?"

"Ore-sama has no problem with the plan. Be prepared to lose, Yukimura."

"We'll see. See you next Saturday, Atobe Keigo."

Atobe hung up and turned to Kabaji with a smirk, "Prepare the jet for Berlin on Thursday, Kabaji. Ore-sama has to play the most important of game of Ore-sama's life."

"Usu."

* * *

**36. The Christmas Visit **

**(After 12 Months)**

The sound of tennis rackets hitting tennis balls, sneakers running and squeaking across the various tennis courts and cheers of encouragement rang around the street tennis courts in Tokyo. Although it was cold night, it certainly didn't deter the tennis enthusiasts from enjoying playing or watching the matches. There were many ex-Regulars from Seishun, Hyotei and even Rikkai gathered there thanks to their ex-Captains who had contacted them.

However two young men were not paying any attention to any of the games. Instead, they were focused on a couple who were sitting some distance away from the noisy crowd.

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched the glow on the young woman's face with mild longing as she gazed adoringly at the man beside her. _'What matters the most is she's happy with him. It's no use wishing for things to be __different no matter how much I want it to be.'_

He looked over to the other man next to him who was also watching them. The man finally grunted with frustration and turned his attention back to the tennis courts.

"Sakuno is happy with him so don't cause any trouble." Tezuka warned his friend.

"She deserves to be happy but why can't it be with Ore-sama?"

"Her heart has already chosen her match. No matter what you do, Atobe, she would never choose you."

Staying silent, a solemn Atobe Keigo looked again at his first love who was laughing at something her boyfriend had said. _'If only Ore-sama had met her first, perhaps Ore-sama would be her love instead.'_

"By the way, Atobe, remember that Yukimura will give you another trashing on the tennis court if you try to harass Sakuno again." Tezuka reminded the diva with a knowing smile. He would remember that intense tennis match in Berlin between Atobe and Yukimura for many years to come.

The grouchy Atobe turned and glared at him, "Don't remind Ore-sama of that incident."

_Meanwhile..._

"Seiichi, Atobe is still looking at us." Ryuzaki Sakuno murmured as she drew nearer to the warm body beside her.

"Don't mind him, Sakuno." Seiichi Yukimura pulled her closer to him with one arm around her slender waist.

"I'm so glad you were able to come back, Seiichi, even though it's only for one week."

"I'm ecstatic to be back too, Sakuno. One year apart from you is too long for me to handle. It's a good thing the university is having a Christmas break so Tezuka and I were able to return for a short visit."

"Ano, Seiichi?"

"Hai, Sakuno?"

"What did you do to get Atobe-san to stop disturbing me? I've asked everyone including Yanagi-senpai and Inui-senpai but no one would say a word."

Seiishi smiled at her reassuringly, "I just made sure he's got the point that you are mine."

"Demo.."

"Don't worry about the details, Sakuno. Suffice to say, Atobe won't push his attention on you ever again."

"Arigatou, Seiichi." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately the other guys saw it and began teasing the ex-Captain of Rikkai and his girlfriend. Tezuka and Atobe wisely kept quiet.

He turned to them with a deceptively serene smile and asked, "Is anyone up for a tennis match?" Everyone was promptly silenced and went back to their own matches.

Later, Tezuka and Atobe were the only people to see the couple stealthily slipping away into the night.

**To Be Continued …**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to kikumarucat , AelitaOfTheWolves and Girl-luvs-manga for reading and reviewing Chapter 12!**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy**

**37. The Graduation Of Sakuno**

**(After 27 Months)**

"Minna, say Wasabi!"

"Wasa-BI!" Ryuzaki Sakuno, her friends and her senpai-tachi from Seishun and Rikkai shouted happily as Yukimura Satoru took a couple of photos of the young people standing in a tangled group.

"Omedetto, Sakuno-chan!" "Congratulations on your graduation!" "You finally graduated, Sakuno!" "Well done, Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno received the well-wishes from her Seishun senpais as well as her Rikkai senpais with her usual demure smile.

"Too bad Yukimura-san isn't here." Horio-kun piped in real loud but his mouth was quickly clamped shut by his friends Kachiro and Katsuo. Even Momoshiro and Kikumaru knocked him on his head and hushed him. Everyone was trying their best not to say anything about the absence of a certain man so that Sakuno won't be upset.

"Minna, don't be cruel to Horio-kun, " Sakuno pleaded, "I'm fine that Seiichi isn't here."

"Neh, neh Sakuno-chan," an energetic Kikumaru skipped to her side, "why isn't Yukimura-san here, nyah? He did come back last year for Christmas, didn't he, nyah?" Everyone turned their attention to the serene-looking girl. They were wondering about the same thing.

"Last week, Seiichi had told me his Coach is arranging a practice match with some professional tennis players for him and Tezuka-san this week. So he had to stay back."

Before she could elaborate anymore, Ryuzaki Sumire called her, "Sakuno! We are about to leave now."

After she had said her goodbyes and farewells, Sakuno joined her grandmother and the Yukimuras. Yukimura Hana jumped into her arms and Sakuno gave her a short hug.

"Sakuno-neechan, omedetto!"

"Thank you Hana-chan."

"Let's go for lunch now. I'm hungry." Everyone laughed as Hana began pulling one of her arms to lead her toward the school gates.

Satoru, his wife Harumi and Sumire exchanged satisfied knowing looks and followed their daughter and future daughter-in-law to their car.

* * *

**39. The Unexpected Guest**

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant where the Yukimuras had booked a table. This lunch at Sakuno's favourite restaurant was their graduation present for her.

"Sakuno, why don't you go ahead and make sure they have readied our table?" Ryuzaki Sumire instructed her as she helped Harumi with Hana who had fallen asleep in the car.

"Hai." Sakuno walked toward the front doors. The maitre d' of the restaurant received her graciously and showed her to the room they had reserved for the Yukimura party.

Sakuno stepped into the room and froze in shock. She took no notice of the door closing behind her because her eyes were on a figure in the room.

"Se..Seiichi?"

A smiling Yukimura Seiichi elegantly dressed in a white suit walked over to kneel down on one knee and held up a bouquet of red roses. Amidst the roses, a white velvet box laid opened to reveal a feminine platinum ring with diamonds shaped into a heart.

"I have loved you for a long time, Sakuno. I have waited for this day to come to ask you if you would join your heart and life with mine. Marry me, Sakuno, onegai."

Outside the door, three anxious adults and one curious girl were pressing their ears to the door.

"Did you hear anything?" Satoru whispered.

"Iie, anata. What about you, Sumire?" Harumi asked.

"I heard some murmuring." Sumire shrugged her shoulder.

"I think we should go in and find out. I'm getting hungrier by the minute, Otousan, Okaasan." Hana complained.

The adults agreed and crept silently into the room. The sight that greeted them told them they would become a family soon.

* * *

**39. The Engagement**

"Ahem!" Satoru coughed into a fist-ed hand and the young couple who was entwined in a passionate kiss and embrace broke apart in gasps. They both blushed hard when they saw their family.

"Well?" Sumire and Harumi asked with building excitement.

Sakuno shyly held out one hand to show the dainty platinum ring on her finger. The women and young girl rushed over to congratulate Sakuno and gushed over the ring.

"Well done, Seiichi." Satoru patted his son's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Otousan. I couldn't have done it without your, Otousan and Obaasan's help."

Soon, everyone had to settle down to have lunch when Hana's and then Sakuno's stomachs began growling with hunger. Everyone chatted and enjoyed the delicious lunch while the newly engaged couple kept stealing looks at one another.

Sakuno finally remembered something when the waiters served them desserts. "Seiichi, what happened to the practice match?" she asked worriedly, "Won't your Coach be angry you were missing it?"

Seiichi covered her hand with his, "There's no practice match, Sakuno. I just made it up."

"What? That's mean of you, Seiichi," Sakuno pouted, "I was so sad when you said you won't be back for my graduation."

"Well, I wanted my presence here to be a surprise. Thanks to Otousan, Okaasan and Obaasan, I was able to propose and to hook a pretty fiance for myself." Seiichi kissed her cheek to placate her.

"Fine but don't ever lie to me again, Yukimura Seiichi."

"I won't." Seiichi gave her another kiss on her cheek and enjoyed seeing the love shone from her eyes.

_'I promise you, Sakuno that we would be the happiest couple in the world.' _

A month later, a wedding invitation card was sent to every friends and family of the Yukimuras and Ryuzakis.

_Mrs. Ryuzaki Sumire_

_request the honour of your presence_

_at the marriage of her granddaughter_

_Ryuzaki Sakuno_

_to_

_Yukimura Seiichi_

_son of_

_Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura Satoru_

_on Sunday, the twenty-eighth of April,_

_two thousand thirteen_

_at three o'clock in the afternoon_

_St. John Church_

_7201 North Nippon Avenue_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Reception at six o'clock_

_Sakura Ballroom at Meiji Park Hotel_

_Tokyo, Japan_

* * *

**THE END!**

_Please R-n-R!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_

**_NEXT: THE EPILOGUE_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

_**Thanks to **_**kikumarucat**** , **AelitaOfTheWolves, **JC-zala****__**** , ****sweet-Lia**_** and **_**Girl-luvs-manga**_** for reading and reviewing Chapter 13! Thanks to all readers and those who made this story their favourite. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**_

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

**CAUTION: Some plotlines won't be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original characterness! **

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_Flashback

* * *

**Hope, Love, Joy – The Epilogue**

**40. The Couple – A Year After the Wedding**

The young man entered the apartment quietly and listened attentively. He could hear his wife humming in the kitchen and smell something delicious coming from that direction. He changed his shoes into his house slippers and crept silently towards the kitchen. With a contented smile, he leaned casually against the kitchen doorway to drink in the lovely sight.

The young woman was humming a tune as her hands dexterously prepared dinner for them and their guests. His eyes swept up and down her slender back and lingered on her hair that was held in a messy bun. She was wearing a casual dress with an apron protecting the front. The wedding ring glittering from her busy hand caused him to swell with pride and love. His beloved wife of 12 months. He was still getting used to the fact that they belonged to each other in every way.

She finally turned around after picking up a plate of cooked food. Her eyes widened as she squeaked in surprise. She would have dropped the plate if her husband hadn't swiftly steadied her hands with his.

"Seiichi! You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry, Sakuno. I just wanted to enjoy looking at you for a moment." He gave her a heated look with a smile that brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Okaerinasai, Seiichi. Why don't you take a bath? They'll be here soon."

After saying a soft "Tadaima!", he removed the plate from her hands, put it on the nearest counter and pulled her into his arms. They shared a moment of passionate kisses before they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Not now, Seiichi. Obaasan, Otousan, Okaasan and Hana-chan will be here in about," she glanced at the kitchen clock quickly, "45 minutes or so. We have to get ready for them."

"I know, love," he nuzzled his nose against hers and sighed, "I just want to spend some private moment with you."

Sakuno nodded and leaned up to give her husband a soft kiss on his lips, "Hai, my love."

He managed to deepen the kiss but soon Sakuno expertly wiggled out of his arms, turned him around and pushed him out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom.

"No more of that, Seiichi. Just get ready quickly and help me set the table."

"Ha...Ah!" He nearly yelped when Sakuno pulled him close to nip his chin. He groaned softly as she rubbed against his heated body but then she pulled back to look at him alluringly with her dark chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry, Seiichi. There'll be more of that tonight." With a wink, she left her stunned and aroused husband standing in the bathroom.

"Sakuno!"

* * *

**41. The Unexpected News**

It was a cool evening in one of the suburbs in Berlin. The couple were enjoying the camaraderie of their guests, Ryuzaki Sumire and the Yukimuras who were visiting them for 2 weeks. Everyone enjoyed the hospitality of the couple as well as the delicious food prepared by Sakuno.

In the living room, Yukimura Satoru sat beside his wife as he watched his son and his daughter-in-law feeding each other pieces of apples and oranges which Sakuno had prepared as dessert.

He looked over to find his wife looking at them too with some moisture around her eyes.

"They look good together, don't they?"

Yukimura Harumi looked up at him with a wobbly smile and nodded, "As long as they are happy."

The clapping of hands claimed the attention of the guests as Seicihi stood up with a grin. "Minna, I have to share a piece of good news."

Hana-chan looked up at her brother with curiosity but the older people immediately sat up straight in their seats looking at him with gleaming shine in their eyes. The females were expecting to hear news about …..

"I have been invited to play in the America International Tennis Open next month."

That wasn't the news they were hoping to hear but ..oh well...

"Congratulations!" "That's such good news!" "You're going to be the champion."

"Tezuka was also invited so there'll be some worthy competition there." Seiichi returned to Sakuno's side.

"When are you leaving?" Sumire asked her grandson-in-law.

"Sakuno and I are flying to Los Angeles in two weeks time."

"Sakuno is going with you?" Sumire frowned and looked at Sakuno, "What about your studies at the Köstlich Culinary Institute?"

The young couple exchanged loving supportive looks before Sakuno nervously explained, "I'm putting my studies on hold for awhile, Obaasan. I want to go with Seiichi."

"Why are you putting it off, Sakuno? Is it because of Seiichi's tennis career?" Harumi wanted to find out more about their plans.

"No, Okaasan." Sakuno shook her head, "I just want to support him wherever he goes. Seiichi suggested I continue my studies in LA. They have many good culinary schools there too."

"So it's just a temporary break, right?" Satoru asked softly, "You'll go back to school again, won't you?"

"That's our plan, minna." Seiichi pulled his quiet wife closer to his side.

"So, how long is this break?" Sumire asked resignedly. Her granddaughter's old enough to make her own decisions.

After the couple had exchanged more loving looks, Sakuno shyly said, "Eight months at least ...until the babies arrive."

The silent reception of her statement lasted until Hana-chan screamed with glee, "Babies?"

* * *

**42. The Next Generation**

The 13-year-old boy with short wavy navy-blue hair and expressive chocolate eyes smiled calmly at the current Captain of Rikkai Fuzoku tennis club who was currently in a bad shape on the other side of the net.

"Six games to one won by Yukimura Shuji." The announcement caused the non-Regular members and the Regulars of the tennis club to talked loudly around the tennis court.

"It's unbelievable! How could a first-year student beat our Captain?"

Yanagi Renji, a Math teacher and the tennis coach of the school looked at the boy nostalgically and walked toward the crowded and noisy tennis court.

_Meanwhile..._

Another 13-year old boy with brunette hair and blue eyes walked calmly up to the man who was shouting an instruction to the club members and handed over his club application form.

Momoshiro Takashi, a History teacher and tennis coach of the Seishun Gakuen smirked at him knowingly and made a show of studying his form. The boy rolled his eyes and turned to study the Regulars who were still running around the tennis courts. All non-Regular members sprawled around them on the floor, panting heavily.

"So you think you could become a Regular, Yukimura Shou?"

"Of course, Ojisan."

"Oi, oi!" Momoshiro tapped the boy's head with the rolled-up form, "we're in school. You can't call me Ojisan, you definitely can't. So, you have to call me Sensei here."

"Hai, Sensei!" His chilling smile send shivers to the Sensei's spine.

_Later..._

At 7 pm, the two boys who shared similar features met in front of the gate leading to a modest house that was conveniently located somewhere between Rikkai Fuzoku and Seishun Gakuen. The boys had to take long train rides to and from school. However, they didn't mind taking the long rides as long as they could go to the school they had always wanted to attend.

"How's your day, Aniki?" Shou asked his brother who was older than him by 2 minutes.

"I beat the Captain, the Vice-Captain and a few Regulars." Shuji replied with a serene smile, "What about you?"

"The ranking game begins this Thursday. I'll definitely be a Regular."

"Looking forward to playing against you in the Nationals, Otouto." Shuji patted Shou's shoulder and both walked toward the front door. Before they could reached it, it was opened by a smiling 6-year-old girl who was holding a pink tennis racket.

"Shuji-nisan, Shou-nisan, okaeri!" The little girl with brunette hair in pigtails greeted them demurely.

"Tadaima, Sayuri-chan!" The twins replied together, giving their imouto the same serene smile. The girl led them indoors and the front door closed behind them.

**THE END!**


End file.
